


The Adventures of Jack Frost in America

by Seshat_Ra



Series: RGHSE verse' [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: American Revolution, Cold War, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Epic Friendship, F/M, Family, Fatherly America, Fatherly Bunnymund, Friendship, Gen, Grandfatherly Bunnymund, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Minor Violence, Nature Magic, War of 1812
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 25,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seshat_Ra/pseuds/Seshat_Ra
Summary: What if Jack’s first believer is Alfred F. Jones? Eventually, Alfred grows up and Jack thinks that his first friend had left died, until after the Revolutionary War when he finds his friend still young and now with kids! Series of one shots and a drabble or two. Will take request.





	1. The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> The bases of the plot bunny is that Jack is from Pennsylvania. Even if America was still a colony then, Jack Frost would feel like a citizen of America.

Early 1700s.

It was a cold winter day and the being known as Jack Frost was in the middle of depression busy crying on the ice. Suddenly there was a tap and with a snap Jack was looking into identical blue eyes. Attached to those eyes was a boy. He looked about 10 with wheat blond hair and a strange cowlick.

The child looked and ask, “Why are you crying?”

In shock, Jack could only stutter out, “You can see me?”

The child pout and said, “Of course.”

It was a start of friendship.

* * *

Jack was lazing on Alfred’s roof when suddenly he hear the buzzing that indicated the fay.

Looking up he sees some English fay. What are they doing here?

While they are well respected in England, for any fay, there is a risk in leaving their homeland. English fay in particular are often hated and ignored due to a long history of them attacking those that oppose them. Jack jumped up and shifted into a defensive position.

The fey in the shape of a green bunny send a blast of green fire sending Jack dodging and tumbling. Jack’s eyes widen in fear when the fay gave chase forcing him to leave.

After getting away he snuck back to watch the house. A British fellow was approaching the property, Jack grip his staff ready to freeze the man when the fay flew next to the man, obviously telling the man about him before they flew away.

The British man frowned and pulled a …. Wand? With a star at the end?

Giving it a good tap and flick the man cast what looked to be a protection charm on the house. The man preceded to enter the house.

Frowning, Jack tried to enter though the always unlocked window, the moment that he touch the still, he was jolted. Shocked, Jack look in anger, how dare does the English man keep him away!

Jack quickly found a window he could look though. Looking in he saw Alfred greet the man as his brother. Jack felt angry that man had been not around for years while Jack been taking care of Alfred.

Jack gripped his staff tightly as he glared at the man who would leave a child for decades. He also felt a certain degree of smug satisfaction in watching the man sputter at how tall Alfred got.

Very different from the  ten years old child he was when Jack first meet him.

In the years to come, when Jack was in a particularly bad mood, he would take it out on the man’s homeland of the British Isles.

Jack would not see Alfred for a long time. Not until after the Revolutionary War.

 

 


	2. December 1776

December 1776

The Evolutionary War was hard with Old Man winter wanting to assert control.

There was also the fact that Jack had to fight off the English fey that came with that rotten English man. Of course Jack would not let his home be invaded by fey who want to help the English and Old Man Winter who just wants it to snow.

He tried to help, honestly he did, but fighting off Old Man Winter and the English fey was taxing.

Jack felt bad that he help made the Valley Forge winter difficult with its bout of cold and warm days.

Sandy came by often. Both to see Jack, and to protect Jack when needed and on occasion, teach Jack a valuable lesson.

There was one memorable occasion…

* * *

Jack was floating be when he saw a British soldier and his platoon. Jack curiously spied on them and realized that the men was part of a British reconnaissance group. Jack smiled and set out to observe.

Jack was cautious as he followed the group. Even if they can not see him, they may be able to hear when he stir the branches and see the foot prints. Jack skim the top of trees and sent gust of winds to hid the sounds and muffle his presence.

Jack was growing bored with just watching for days and was planning on leaving when he was visited by The Sandman.

“Hey Sandy,” acknowledge the eternal teen.

Sandy look at the red coats with a question mark above his head.

Jack shrugged, “I want to help but I am not really keen on freezing them”.

Sandy looked and start to scold Jack at the thought of bluntly interfering on human matters.

Jack frowned, “Hey one of those ‘humans’ is my friend, and he see them as enemies.”

Sandy rolled his eyes and signed that he meant blatant action, more subtle work is perfectly allowed.

Jack look with questioning eyes.

Sandy sighed at the ignorance of the younger generation. The Sandman immediately grabbed Jack and traveled to the nearby town. When they arrived to the town, Sandy lead him to a particular man.

Soon they are floating next to the man in the familiar marking of a ‘rebel’ and the man seem to thinking.

Sandy carefully called his dream sand and gestured Jack to dip his hands into the sand.

Jack looked skeptical.

Sandy rolled his eyes that seem to say, “Just do it.”

Shrugging, Jack did as he was told and soon the sand change from its gold to a white color. Jack look in awe.

With gleaming eyes, the Sandman carefully doused the man in the sand. The man’s behavior changed. With eyes gleaming Jack watch the show.

As the blue coats set an ambush, Sandy gave the men whispers of encouragement and Jack called the wind to push them at their heels. The ambush itself was short.

As the men bury the poor British man, Jack looked on in shame, knowing that he caused the man to die. It funny too, he was so eager to do something, now having done something, it fills Jack with shame.

Sandy floated by and carefully grabbed his chin. Looking into the ancient eyes of the Sandman, he seems to say with his mind, “Do not blame yourself in the flaws of war. But be careful in how and why you choose to fight.”

Jack sighed, “Your right Sandy.”

Sandy gave an encouraging smile and pat as if to say, “You learned.”

That was one lesson Jack appreciated.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head canon time! It will be fleshed out better in later chapters but the Sandman is the maternal Uncle of Mother Nature. Because of that, then all her ‘children’ (including Jack) would have been his family too. I am completely making up on familial relationship that Sandy have to Mother Nature although it could be like that. It would definitely explain why Jack knows the Sandman and why he was so devastated with the Sandman’s death in the movie. The second head canon is that Sandy can inspire people like a muse. Jack just removed the fall sleep part. This is based on the fact that people get interesting ideas from their dreams.
> 
> Old Man Winter is in fact another name for General Winter.
> 
> Also the Ambush of Geary was a true event that took place on December 14, 1776. The man’s name is Cornet Geary.


	3. Reunion

Winter of 1810

Jack smiled at the young child playing the snow. Jack then frown as he realized the child look too young, hardly old enough to be playing alone, at most two years old.

She was a pretty Quaker child with a winter blue dress and very light blond hair.

The child attentively walk into the ice. When the child was far enough the child started to look excited. Suddenly the child stop as if she heard something. Her shoulders slouch as she went to leave but was stopped by an ominous creaking.

Jack and the child’s eyes widen. Flying out he harden the ice while at the same time command the wind to push him forward, allowing him to push the child.

If Jack was not busy trying to save the child he would have been shocked at the ability to __touch__.

The child lands into a snow bank by the lake. Jack sighed in relief although confuse why this situation is bothering him. The child looked surprise but then curious when she turned her head in Jacks direction.

Not expecting a response he mused out loud, “It was lucky I was here.”

The child smiled and said, “Thank you very much sur”, the child lisped.

Jack looked with owl like eyes and said, “You can see me?!”

The child gave an eerie similar pout, “Of course.”

Jack started to feel warm at the thought of another child that could see him, but before he could process any further, the child suddenly stood up, “Papa is going to be worried!”

Jack was about to say something when he was interrupted by a familiar voice calling out, “Sylvia!” Suddenly the tone change when it next said, “Jack!”

Jack did not bother looking up for it must be for someone else. So he was surprised when something warm sweep him into a hug.

“Jack! It so good to see you! It been decades! I’m so sorry about seeing you! England kept watching me and the War…”

At that point Jack finally looked to see who had in a death grip and cried, “Alfred! How are still alive!”

Alfred grinned a huge smile, “Of course I AM ALIVE. I am the United States of America!”

Jack was befuddled. What did he mean the USA, isn’t that a country?

Alfred suddenly stop his rambling. Jack looked down to see the little girl inquisitively tugging on Alfred’s jacket. Alfred smile gain a soft look and said, “Silly me, Jack meet my daughter, Sylvia; Sylvia, meet my old friend Jack Frost.” Father and daughter looked with identical smiles.

Jack said the first thing that came to mind, “How are you alive, I last saw you getting shot in the battlefield in the Revolution.”

Alfred frowned, “Which one?”

Jack shifted, “Bound Brook”

Alfred wince at the memories. Shaking his head, “I made it out fine. I heal fast,” he quickly add when he saw Jack’s face.

The next question was on Jack’s face and even before he opened his mouth, Alfred rushed to explain. “I’m sorry, it just I could not visit you when Artie found out I been sneaking out to talk to strangers and keep me from seeing you. As for why I am still young is because, well…”

He looked at Jack straight in the eye and for a moment, Jack could feel it, loyalty, patriots, the feeling he felt when he watched his land become a country. “I’m the personification of this country.” Alfred sighed and looked down guiltily.

Jack brain was busy sputtering while trying to figure out __how__. Then remembered when his ‘Mother’ told them about such entities.

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was another seasonal meeting. God, he hate going to it. It always breaks out in a fight. It always either one season vs season like summer vs winter; or old vs young like when he gets into a fight with Old Man Winter. Although since ‘Mother’ was here, the meeting was done peacefully without the usual BST; blood being spilt, sweat being perspired, or the tears of one of the younger spirits (like him)._

_Jack was ready to head back to the Americas when he felt Mother’s call. Frowning Jack turned to follow Mother Nature to her sitting room. Jack drifted though the imposing metal arch he took a seat in the metal grown chair, he grabbed a winter berry and started to chew it._

_Mother Nature started to drink from her cup, “I called you here because I need to tell you a few things.”_

_Jack inclined his head indicating her to continue._

_“There are many magical beings here besides humans,” she paused, “Most do not look human. Those are obvious. But there are a few that do look human. One are the Immortals, they are human except for being the reincarnations of a lost race that makes them immortal. They live by their own rules and tend to leave you alone if you leave them alone. Another are the Grim Reapers.” Mother Nature’s normally black hair changed to white when she said, “They vary depending where you are and who they listen to. I know the ones in the Americas is friendly being directly under the control by L ord Death . And despite his goofy attitude, he does not tolerate rebellion. But some are rebels and are marked wanted. Avoid those, they tend to ignore the rules. The last batch, is a mix bag.” Mother Nature grimace and her green dress change to blue, “They are the personifications of countries.”_

_Jack, knowing better then to interrupt, only nodded although  twitching with   curiosity ._

_“They born by the minds of peoples who live on the land and become the land. As such I can hurt them with a big enough storm or earthquake. There used to be only a few but have since had children. For them it is risky to have children for it may mean that they are being replace. I remember the ancient ones like Native America who had three children before she had faded.”_

_Her dress changed back to it green color as she continued, “They are human in that they see only see the fey and supernatural if they believe so since they are often have internal spiritual beliefs from old times. But like humans they can lose the ability to see us as adults. But I do know that they age slower than humans. I know England can see the fey but not the supernatural.” Already knowing what her ‘son’ was thinking she commented, “If you wondering, we are considered both.”_

_End of flashback._

* * *

 

Alfred was suddenly shocked when he found himself hands full of a winter spirit. “That explains how you age slower than the other humans and everything!” A pause and Jack looked up at Alfred, “Wait, does that mean that British dude is…”

America gave a dark look and only nodded.

Jack look in contemplation then a thought occurred to him, giving the silent girl by his side a glance, “How do you have a daughter? Mother Nature only mentioned the Ancients Nations ever having children.”

Alfred blinked, “I have no clue. One winter day, I woke up with a baby sleeping with me. The baby was Delaware, Pennsylvania here appeared five days later,” Alfred finish while giving his daughter a soft smile.

Jack ask warily, “So a kid of each state? How many kids do you have?” “Well, Ohio had just arrived a few months ago. And there is Justin, so I would say about 18 in total,” Alfred chuckled while rubbing the back of his head.

Jack rose an eyebrow while leaning on his staff, “It a good thing I am use to having a few thousand relatives. Who Justin?”

America beamed, “My capital, the District of Columbia!”

The girl, Pennsylvania, tugged on America’s jacket while whining, “Papa, I’m hungrew!”

America nodded, and sweep the girl into his arms. Turning, America looked over his shoulder, “Hey, do you want to come over for dinner? Meet the kids?”

Jack was the one beaming this time, “I would love to!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bound Brook was a real battle that was a British Victory.
> 
> If you’re wondering how the states are born, look at ff.net The Birth of a State by WeAllFlyHigh for my inspiration.  
> If you wondering how states can be personified, the US is a dual federalism meaning that while the federal law is supreme, the states have a lot of power as long as it does not infringe the Constitution. It is also coupled with slight differences cultures between states and their own flag, seals, and other stuff. It also helps that America goes out of his way to ensure that none of his children fade (unlike most of the Old World Nations).
> 
> Inspiration for Pennsylvania came from ff.net: 9foxgrl’s Provinces & States: You’re Doomed! And Pennsylvania name was from (the now deleted) Obsidian Grey’s Star and Stripes.


	4. War of 1812

August 25, 1814.

Fire.

Heat.

Flames.

A figure stood in the shadows as a fire consumes D.C. Frowning with worry and hidden anger the figure disappears in a swirl of gold sand.

* * *

 

In Maryland, there was a house. The house was cold. But despite the cool, two of the three current occupants were burning up. The third one was a being known as Jack Frost. Beside him lay his first believer, America, and his son, D.C, both in pain as fire burned their hearts.

Jack felt a cold anger burn though him causing the skies to darken and the air to chill despite summer. This is what Old Man Winter meant when he talks about the call to destroy.

The only thing that stop Jack from freezing the English was that he could not leave the two alone. They had no one. The humans were trying to end the burning and looting while the children were in another building.

Jack doubts that any of the children, states or not could take care of their father.

A flutter of warm air told Jack that his brother Adekagawaa or by the English language, Summer, have arrived.

Turning around, Jack spat, “What is it?”

Summer, in his dark green and tan clothing, looked at the two people by Jack and ask instead, “Who are they to you?”

Jack looked at his brother with tears in his eyes, “He was my first believer and my country. Now his heart is being burned by his former brother and all I can do is try to cool the burning.”

Jack turned around as he enlarged the block ice that he was using as he placed a chilled rag over the burns.

After making sure they were fine, Jack paced, snarling under his breath, “How dare they hurt my first believer. I will freeze England!”

A hand came on his shoulder. Turning to his brother face, “Do not be rash,” he said.

Jack eyes narrowed.

Summer sighed then said, “If you wanted revenge, let’s do it together. Otherwise Mother will be upset.”

Jack gave him a feral grin.

Summer look to the other barn seeing the faint glows of the Sandman’s sand, probably comforting the State-children after hearing their cries. Summer stuck his fingers into his mouth as he gave a whistle. In a burst of gold sand, the Sandman flew out of the other building. For once the Sandman was not cheery. If Adekagawaa had known his pseudo-Uncle better, he would have recognize the anger of a forgotten transgression in his eyes.

Jack grinned when he realized what Adekagawaa had planned as he said, “Sandy, take care of America and D.C.” With a whoop, the Spirit of Winter flies out of the yard.

Summer sighed and calls the wind to follow suit.

The British will be driven out of D.C. Not by soldiers but by wind, rain, and lightning.

* * *

 

America opened his tear crusted eyes. Blinking them open he saw a familiar figure placing a damp cloth on what looks to be a giant, if melting, ice block. “Jack,” the nation rasp.

Jack jumped when he heard nation and immediately went to his knees by the nation. “Hey,” he whispered.

“What happened?” America slurred.

Jack sighed, “The invaders left and a storm extinguished the flames.”

Alfred smiled, “Thanks, for the storm.”

Jack smiled sheepishly having been caught (at least in that part).

Alfred frown with barely hidden panic as he scanned the room for someone, “Where is my son, DC?”

“He fine, Sandy is taking care of him,” sighed the spirit.

The Sandman, having heard his name, float by carrying a large bundle. Once seeing the Nation was awake, the Sandman immediately went over and placed the bundle in America’s eager hands.

Alfred looked in overpowered relief see his infant-toddler son sleeping peacefully with carefully bound bandages.

Jack then yawned. Alfred looked at Jack in concern, “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I am just tired that all,” said the winter being.

“Do you want to stay the night? I have plenty of rooms,” ask Alfred.

“With nineteen children, you should,” mutter Jack.

Alfred twitch an eyebrow at the comment.

“Nah, I’m going to stay with Sandy if that ok,” said Jack.

The Sandman floated up next to the teen and seem to be telling the teen to go.

Jack pouted but complied. Jack jumped to the window and gave a wave to father and son before the wind sweep him away.

The Sandman gave a smile at them before pointing back to the bed.

Alfred frowned, “Nay, I have to check the other kids, then see my boss, find out about the damage, write a letter to Canada…”

Sandy, realizing that Alfred will not rest, decide to make the choice for him. Before Alfred manage another word, he threw dream sand in his face causing the nation to fall asleep. He caught both father and son and proceeded to tuck them both into bed.

Once he was asleep, Sandy gave a silent sigh while mentally groaning at the thought of trying to dress over 18 infants, telling their father is fine, and to get them to fall asleep.

Maybe it will be easier just to use the sand to change their clothes and then place them all with America and knock them out with dream sand…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the OC but I need one since it was late summer when the Burning of the Capital happened. Adekagawaa is Native American Iroquois Spirit of Summer. I have no clue if Adekagawaa is spelled right. If you know, feel free to correct me. If the character is also wrong, well I am going with the idea that unless a nature spirit was affiliated with a group or someone, they tend to be neutral and only get involved when it comes to their duties. 
> 
> For the sake of age consistency for the state OCs. The physical age will be actual years divided by fifteen plus one. At 1814, there would be 19 states (and a capital) with the eldest being the physical age of two.


	5. Hero Part 1: Hello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be honest, I did not plan for Bunnymund to get involved. But I realize that Manabozho is a rabbit, just like Bunnymund and since in the book series, Pookas can time travel. Well… it wrote itself and then grew and grew. I had only plan for a single one shot but now I am planning for a little arc. Well the plot certainly ran away from me.

Today was a special day for Elfego Aster Bunnymund. His grandmother is teaching him how to time travel! Of course his grandmother always had a hands off approach. Which resulted in him being left on a primitive world.

This did not concern the young Pooka, his grandmother will come back. But still, he needed a place to stay until then.

After several days of wandering, his nose caught the smell of food, catching the Pooka’s interest and starting to travel to the source. He finds himself approaching a hut that he seen the locals use for shelter. Ever so cautious he approaches the hut only to be seen by someone that will change the course of his life forever.

The figure was tall with gray blue fur.  He wore little save for his bracers, some foot twine, and a shoulder strap armed with boomerangs, and eggs. He in fact looks like a giant rabbit. But to the young Pooka’s senses he knew that he was another Pooka. In fact he felt familiar, maybe he is a relative? But he is old, that much he can tell, he feels like an elderly warrior in mind but not entirely in body.

The elderly pooka gave a sad secret smile, “Why don’t you come in?”

Throwing caution to the wind the young pooka entered the shelter. In it was a women. Her presence was disconcerting for one moment he sees just a young women with the looks of the natives with her dark hair and eyes. Then another, he can feel the presence of thousands pulsing like a heartbeat. Elfego turned his head to speak to the elder pooka, but to his dismay he was gone.

The women cocked her head to the side and said, “You must be Manabozho. Nice to meet you, I am North America.”

Elfego jerked back, “Err, no my name is Elfego Bunnymund.”

She blinked, “Really? The other claimed to be a Bunnymund. He said your name is Manabozho.”

Elfego stood blinking like an idiot as he process her statement. So he was a relative. Maybe he is from another time…

The newly name Manabozho was startled by the sounds of infants crying. He turned his head as he watch North America rush off. When she came back, there was two babies in her arms. She smiled sweetly, “Please hold them while I get their sister.”

Elfego cheekily smiled and said, “Sure I am a hero after all!” She beamed a huge smile and she dumps the children into his paws as she locates the last crying baby.

The women comes back and presents the third child to him.

Elfego look down on his …charges. The boys were twins, the only noticeable differences is that one had a short cowlick that the other had a long one. Throwing caution to the wind he ask, “What are your names?”

The mother laughs. “The baby with the tiny cowlick is Maska while the the long cowlick is Kanada. The girl is Mexico.”

The pooka cocked his head and said, “My name is…” What should be call himself? His name is Elfego but that women insist that he is Manabozho. Maybe he should use a combination it with his nickname that his grandmother gave him? “Nanabozho, but you can call me Nana.”

The children smile as if they understand him. The women carefully leaves her third child and walks to another part of the shelter. The newly named Nanabozho smile and cuddle the children. Without realizing it, they formed a family Pooka bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This OC originally belong to Ashynarr. Ashy was kind enough to let me use him. But the idea of Manabozho and Bunnymund being the same was mine alone. The rabbit’s name very on tribe, pronunciation, and how it was written down. 
> 
> The E in E. Aster Bunnymund is Elfego. It is Germanic word for Spirit of the air. It sounded similar to Alfred, which is the reason I choose it. Keep in mind that all the people were speaking in a native language so when she said North America, she is saying it in an Indigenous tongue. Also I will make Mexico a girl until a confirm gender is given simply because there are not enough female nations.


	6. Hero Part 2: Guardians

Time: Before Vinland

Manabozho was having a dilemma, the three babes needed protection. He knew for a fact that they will become powerful in the future but they would need protection until then… Mexico already has Xolotl the Spirit dog (that he would never admit but scare him like crazy) but that still leave Maska and Kanada.

Getting a headache Manabozho shrugged and decide that he should focus on running away. Putting all the animals in a bag to protect them from hunters seem like a good idea at the time although now in retrospect...

Manabozho suddenly trip over something. Manabozho turned to glare the object that have caused him to trip and saw it was a part of a hunters trap. His eyes lead to what was caught and soon he was cracking up. Manabozho was too busy laughing at the sight that lay before him to see the glares of the spirits caught.

He recognize them, one was the polar bear, Nanuq. The other is Kisosen, the Sun Bringing Eagle.

Finally calming down, “Need help?” He said between giggles.

The spirits continue to glare at him, they thought he was joking. Most spirits would not help each other, unless it to protect against a foreign entities, for in fear of a debt being unsettled. Of course they do not know that technically Manabozho is not a ‘spirit’ and that the Pooka is a warrior race that emphasizes helping others which means favors are not as binding. So they were surprised when the Rabbit trickster undid the complicated trap to free them. After being free, they reluctantly stay as now.

Manabozho seem confuse, “Well? Are you going to leave?”

It was Kisosen who explained reluctantly while flapping his huge wingspan, “You freed use, we now owe you.”

Manabozho seem to have revelation, “So that what they meant!” Then an unnatural grim came to the rabbit’s face.

Nanuq internally groaned, that grim usually means a lot of pain and humiliation for the receiving spirit.

“So you own me? Right?” Confirmed the trickster.

The polar bear and bald eagle reluctantly nodded.

The rabbit trickster suddenly jumped around in excitement and said, “Yes! This solves everything!”

Both Nanuq and Kisosen look at each other in confusion. What did he mean by that?

Manabozho grinned as he said, “I want you to become the Spirit guide for a couple of kids I watch over.”

Kisosen relaxed minutely, confirming that he feared the same thing as Nanaq did. Watching over a couple of humans should be easy, not to mention they do not live for long…

* * *

 

Neither like to admit it but they were …concerned. In has been decades since they had taken a human as a ward.

They were waiting for Manabozho to take them to their new human charges. He had told them the location of the hut that the children were living in and were waiting for the rabbit to get them. They were worried as humans tend to be unpredictable. They had decided to shift into their human forms. Human being relative since Nanuq still have white hair, sharp canines, and impossibly black eyes; and Kisosen having brown wings that extend from his arms, white hair, and yellow-gold eyes.

Straining their ears they heard the sound of arguing. “Can they be trusted with my babies?!” Demanded a women’s voice.

There heard Manabozho voice next, “Yeah they can. Remember one is a Polar bear; they can be very protective when they want to be. The other, he is a bald eagle, the little one will love him, you know he loves eagles.”

A pause, finally the women reluctantly said, “Fine, lets meet them.” The next heard a whoop from Manabozho as they heard the sound of a human and rabbit coming out.

Nanuq and Kisosen stood at ready as they laid eyes on the women before them and both groaned internally.

The women, they recognize her, it was North America and her three infant children.

The darn rabbit tricked them! They thought it was a couple of human males but no, it was a couple budding Nations, who unlike humans will live for centuries. They should have known better then to take a trickster for their words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is complete Head canon for the how spirits help humans in North America during pre-European arrival. Although there probably some Native American story that would support this...
> 
> Xolotl is the dog-headed Aztec god of lightning and death. Xoloitzcuintli dog breed get it name from this god.  
> Nanuq or Nanook is considered the Master of the Polar Bears in the Inuit. This OC was from Ashynarr.  
> Kisosen is an eagle in Abenaki beliefs that brings the day and night time with a flap of his wings.  
> Manabozho is the trickster god that is associated with rabbits in several Native American beliefs. This OC was from Ashynarr, although I combine him with Bunnymund.
> 
> I am not an expert so correct me if you know this is wrong.


	7. Hero Part 3: Introspection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I follow the belief that USA and Canada are twins with Mexico coming next right after and Greenland being the last quite a bit later. In real life twins tend to look slightly different as adults. I am going with the belief that the difference seen in the anime is because of those changes. That is why Canada have dark blue eyes while America have light blue (in the Manga it more different color wise but I will stick with the early anime in this case). Mexico and Greenland are the ones that still looks the most like their Mother, North America.

Time: Approximately early 1600s

Manabozho carefully brushed off the dust off the Maska new snow white outfit. It was originally his but he heavy modified it to suit the human nation.

While on the outside he seems calm, on the inside, he was worried. Even since that failure of Vinland, he was wary of any of the European getting close to the babes and getting them to cry again.

* * *

_Flashback_.

__Manabozho had two infants in his arms as they sob their little adorable hearts out._ _

__“They left us,” sob Maska or deemed Hop by the light toned strangers. Kanada or Leifsbudir, was tightly clutching his brother and foster father figure tightly, not even saying a word._ _

__While he attempts to comfort the children, on the inside he was planning on some cold hard revenge. Not only did they made_ _ __his_ _ __babes cry, they had the audacity to abandon a girl-nation with no people to represent her in a strange land. And now he had to take care of another nation that is not even a true nation at the moment. A few feet away said girl was crying having been abandoned by her ‘family’._ _

__Manabozho is not happy. For crying babes mean upset babes. Upset babes mean an unhappy Manabozho. Unhappy Manabozho means pain for Europe._ _

__End of Flashback._ _

* * *

 

Despite the yelling he got from Mother Nature, it was so worth persuading Old Man Winter to send Europe into a mini-Ice Age, even if it took a couple centuries for him to agree. Although the real pain was persuading Psônen to take in Vinland as her spirit guide (read: Nanny).

In the end those Nordics did not stay but now, there are other nations.

He did not want to do it but… it will have to be done. He knew that their destiny will lie with assimilation of European culture. Sometimes he hates knowing the future. The pain of time travel.

If he were to be honest with himself, what hurts the most is watching them change their appearance to match the strangers. It was odd watching their once dark skin tones fade to a comparatively white one and their raven dark black hair grow out to maize dried blond. What was the most shocking though is watching Maska and Kanada’s once dark eyes fade into an intense blue. They went from looking like the Natives during Vinland to looking like a European. Now he feels like he is sending them to their end.

Now was the time. Shifting once more into an innocuous bunny, Maska picked him up and was soon clutching him tightly, only being aware that he is to choose a new ‘brother.’ Manabozho gave an ear flick to signal to Kisosen flying above and soon waited for those greedy Europeans to come.

* * *

 

Manabozho snarled as he watches England leave again from a distance. He knew it was a bad idea to leave the babes to those Nations. England was the worst, at the least Spain and France would stay for a while before they leave. _England_ , have yet to stay for more than three weeks. He should have force those Nordic Nations to stay. At least there was more them so the babes would have never been left alone.

He felt a certain degree of smug satisfaction in knowing that he was raising the babes to be rebellious, Maska, more so.

Another wave of anger came as he remembers the Europeans attempt to rename the babes. They think that naming them after themselves will make them more loyal, typical European. Although he had to admit the name America is okay. He had met Amerigo Vespucci and he was a nice if quirky fellow. Although he is Italian so maybe that why he likes him.

Argh..beside the point. While he would love to brew in his anger, he knew that Mexico and Maska will be able to tell when he sees them. With that in mind he forces himself to calm down as he plans for the next month. Spain will come back in a week so a week with Mexico and another week with Kanada then Mexico again. The joys of time travel. He even went as far as to coordinate it so they would be with each other on those days. He laughed when he remembered England’s confusion when America seemed bored ‘meeting’ his brother.

Maska sniffed before he turned to go back to the house. Before the boy-nation took another step, a staff was thrown, tip first, into the ground stop him. Eyes shining with light, the boy turned to the source to see his Nana leaning on a tree.

“Nana!” Cried the boy. He ran to the rabbit to give a hug. Manabozho return the hug eagerly. “Who are we seeing today?” Chirped the child.

Manabozho smiled, “This week will be your sister down South and then another week with your brother up North. Now are you ready to go my little hero?” The child eagerly nodded and ran into his room to get his stuff. In the brief silence, Manabozho smiled as he retrieved his staff.

Despite the nice weather, he worries about the future. He is getting older and soon it will be time to leave for good. The pooka felt dread, he did not want to leave these children, especially after their mother became too sick and weak to care for them and especially allowing them to be ‘raised’ by those European Nations, although he use the term raise loosely.

To be honest, Nations are a little too … ‘off’ for his taste and he does not want the babes to be mess up the same way. Although there is hope, he been taking care of them when those busy body nations are not around—which is not as often as they like to think—and they seem normal.

But his biggest concern is that he will not come back from warrior training. He hopes that he will see them after he completes training although that is a big if because he knew that once he goes, he will become different. It is expected of a Pooka.

When Maska ran out with his bags, he put his worries away for another time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah… Blame the Spirit of Spring for the Little Ice Age. Also Pookas in the Guardians of Childhood books can shapeshift so… yeah…he was the bunny that we see in the webcomics. 
> 
> The names Hop and Leifsbudir came from Ashynarr’s Vinland verse. Also, the fact that they had look different would explain why the Nordics would not have recognize America and Canada when they meet again later. Psônen is an eagle in Abenaki beliefs. Called the Bringer of Snow.
> 
> Honestly, I did not plan for Bunnymund/ Manabozho to hate England, Spain, and France. It just came that way. Also he is still young and does not have a long attention as he does as an adult, hence the reason for his thoughts occasionally wandering and lack of maturity.


	8. Hero Part 4: Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It occurs to me that Both Canada and America/Maska names end in A while Mexico ends in O, an inverse of Latin o being masculine and a being feminine. Ha!

Manabozho will deny years to come it but he was crying. The day has come for him to return home for warrior training. He did not want to leave the children. But now, they are almost the physical age of ten.

There was a cold comfort in that the spirit guides could take care of them. But still it will not stop the heartache as he force himself to look at his three charges as there cute little faces show open grief. Mexico dark eyes shine with tears that dripped and drabbled as her faithful dog stood ready to act a blanket. Kanada was also crying although he was using Nanaq as a makeshift pillow/napkin for his tears. The only one not crying was Maska, or renamed America after that Vespucci guy. He is likely use to it because of England constant departure.

Now he sighed as he called his magic to transport the children home for the last time. And so with a heavy heart he went to drop each child off for what will be the last time for a long time.

* * *

 

The first stop was the cold French speaking North. He tuck Kanada in the fleur de leis embroidered blankets with Nanuq ready to act as a napkin for the tears that would come after the he had left.

“Who will take care of Maska and Mexico?” Whispered the child.

Cuddling the child, he told him, “Their companions will.”

Kanada nodded.

Manabozho internally sighed and then said, “I want you to be strong. Do not let Maska walk all over you,” pausing to give the child in his arms a look, “Take advantage of your peaceful nature to let them underestimate you. But most of all, love your siblings, fight and argue, but they are the only one you can truly trust among Nations.”

The child looks in wide eyes, “Not even big brother France?”

“Especially big brothers from Europe,” Manabozho said firmly, “Here, I have special gift.” Manabozho then carefully drew out his set of gold and silver colored knives, “You know how to use knives, and they can be used for throwing or for slashing.” The child looks in awe and nodded.

With the child tucked in and knives under the pillow, he sang a spell over the dozing child, a song of bravery and the gift of inspiration.

Nanuq looked only in silence. Giving the Polar Bear a look as said bear allowed himself to be cuddled by the sad child. He left the French-Canadian home.

The next stop was Maska’s home in New England.

* * *

 

Maska was silent for most of the trip, a worrying feature for the normally talkative nation. The last time he was this silent was when the babes’ mother became sick. That is not good.

Manabozho carefully started to tuck the child when Maska finally quietly asks, “Are you going to come back?”

Brushing back Natockete he said, “I will, after my training is done.”

Kisosen shuffled over and carefully nudge the child in an attempt to comfort the child. Maska look with a sad hard look. His mask. Manabozho tried to be strong but found himself drying his tears while he tries to comfort the child.

Only after several minutes of consoling, the child was calm enough that he was finally able to sang for him for the last time.

With hidden grief, he sang him a spell of remembrance and the gift of peace as he laid the child to sleep. Manabozho silently drew out his silver bow and pass the gift to Kisosen. The last thing he need is for England to take the bow.

He whispers to the sleepy child, “Do not underestimate your enemies and love your siblings, fight and argue, but they are the only one you can truly trust among Nations and try to be a hero for their sakes.”

The child gave a sleepy nod.

Manabozho left the English made home.

* * *

 

Manabozho felt a wave of possessiveness fill him as he took the last child to her home in ‘New Spain.’ She was the only girl after all.

His heart aches as he started to tuck in the crying girl. Suddenly she flung herself into his arms sobbing out, “Why do you have to leave! You take care of us and don’t expect something from us like Big brother Spain, or France and England!”

After carefully re-tucking the child back into the bed he told her, “The world is unfair but try to make the best of it. And remember to love your brothers, fight and argue, but they are the only one you can truly trust among Nations.” The child gave a sleepy hiccup before being allowed to be tucked in.

With a sigh, he sang his last spell, he chanted her stability and a gift of knowledge. He draws out his golden spear and gave it to the dog head Aztec who gave him a nod.

He will miss those things. They were family heirlooms after all. But they will be in better care then collecting dust. Besides he will be gone for who know how long and even with time travel...it would not be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of them were speaking English, Spanish, or French.
> 
> This is my explanation of why America seem bored when he ‘meets’ his brother in the webcomics. He seen his brother many times because of Nana but England showing up is a rare event in comparison, hence the reaction. Natockete was a variant of the name that the Wampanoag called modern Nantucket.
> 
> Head canon: Pookas call their young, babes until they are pre-teen.


	9. Hero Part 5: Reunion

America was running. Away from the British to be exact. While America feels hopeful despite all the internal conflicts, Alfred was scared. Scared of _actually_  dying. Scared of never having his twin brother trust again. The very brother who had his own troops join in the conflict even now. America looks to his other men who was fleeing just like him.

Alfred trip over a root and landing in the mud. Gasping, he shouts to the retreating figures of his men to leave. Colonel Warner looked reluctant to leave his nation [even if he does not know why] but did as they were told.

Alfred stands up and took his gun, readying to fight.

BANG!

Sudden agony, gasping forward, clutching his gun, Alfred looks at his chest to reveal a growing red stain. The world was spinning. As the red clad men approach, the world started to blackout and the last thing that Alfred saw was a flash of gray and the cries of pain from the British.

* * *

 

The first thing that Alfred feels is warmth. The second is that he is no longer in his land. The third is that it also does not feel like his sibling’s land. The echoes were absent. The forth thing is that he can feel magic in the air. The fifth thing is that he is confused.

Bracing himself, America force his eyes open. Wincing at the brief pain, he looks to see a cavernous cave with light as bright as the sun and a spring green oasis and what looks to be an ancient temple in the distance. Carefully rolling to his knees, he stand up after a moment of dizziness. He looks around.

Remembering being shot at, he examine himself. Look at his chest he saw that the wounds seem to have been treated and wrapped and are rapidly healing, aided by what looks like a strangely paste.

Frowning, he start going through his pockets to see if any of his weapons are at hand. To his dismay his gun, powder, and bullets are gone but to his relief, his dagger and his ‘magic’ (Pooka tech) wrist guards with his bow stored in it is intact. With a sigh of relief, he summons his bow and sets it ready to shoot.

Alfred starts to explore. The place from what he sees reminded him of Nana’s Warren on Easter Island although this place is newer. His heart gives a pang. Seeing something in the bushes he immediately fires the bow. It gave thunk, hitting ground. Alfred gave a sigh as he looked over his work from a distance. Seeing nothing he takes a closer looks and sees to his guilt that he had shoot a butterfly right in the center.

A butterfly! Taking a closer look, he sees some type of birdwing butterfly. Well that narrows it down to Asia and Australia. That not good, if he is in Australia, Ar- _ _England__  might be able to find him or Australia could find him and tell him.

Pulling the arrow out of the ground, Alfred gave a sigh set his bow for another round. While he would never admit it out loud, he is almost happy that he is limited to his bows. While guns are becoming more common place, there is a certain amount of comfort in doing something that had many positive memories not associated with __him__. He feels grief creeping on him and gave a careful breath. He looks at his bow while at the same time trying to dull the ache of Nana’s absence. Kisosen is great but he did not give warm hugs. The bow was the last gift he had ever gotten from Nana before he went to ‘training.’ Alfred absently brushed his fingers over the three names. The newest is his name, then Nana’s, and finally the creator’s signature in alien letters.

The ache is even stronger since he had cut ties with __him__. He wishes Nana could be here to give advice on how to fight a war. Or even be here to hug him again. Trying to hold back the tears that are threatening to fall, he silently decide that being in a place that reminded him Nana was bring back memories, good and bad. Hearing a rustle of leaves he snaps into action he aims the arrow at the stranger. In a flash of gray he found himself on the ground with a staff aimed at his throat.

“I know I been gone a long time, but you could have not gotten __that__  rusty in my absence,” said a deep serious voice in a tongue that for many would have been alien but for the nation is a familiar sound. Eyes snapping upward he looked into a pair of familiar yet strange green eyes and an, oh so familiar smirk. Breathe left his body as Alfred/Maska gaze at the strange looking giant rabbit.

“Nana,” came the soft whisper from the rebelling colony.

In that moment the once intimidating rabbit seem to break in his confidence as he assumes an almost guilty and familiar slouch confirming that this is indeed Nana. Even if he looks older. But Nana seems to be waiting for the American to say something.

Maska carefully stood up, dusted his clothes, then step forward and gather the rabbit in what would have been a backbreaking hug had the rabbit been human. As he is a Pooka, he only suffers from slight suffocation.

For the Pooka, his brain almost sputter to a halt when he felt something wet on his shoulders. The Pooka whispered, “I’m sorry,” and he returned the hug.

America turned his head and looks in confusion, “What for?”

The Pooka seem to be steeling himself, “For not coming back sooner.”

Maska furrowed his eyebrows, “How long have you been back?”

The rabbit shifted awkwardly and said, “Last few centuries,” pausing he continue, “When I saw you with England again, I thought…” he stops and shakes his head.

Maska frown and started to shake his own head, “Nana, even though I am not a Pooka, I understand the dangers of time traveling and crossing your own past that you kept rambling about. In my time line you were only gone for about 80 years. That nothing,” frowning he continued, “Were you the one that rescued me and patched me up?”

The Pooka gave a nod.

Smiling brightly Maska cheerfully declare, “Then there is nothing to forgive, beside, you have always been my hero,” and then gave another back breaking hug. Maska kept the hugging for a long while.

The Pooka was reluctant to stop but he had a major issue to address. It was the reason why he kidnap the young nation in the first place. Pulling back, the Pooka suddenly started to scold the nation, “What were you thinking, invading your brother’s land!” As soon as Maska open his mouth, Nana interrupted, “No excuses! I promised your mother that I would protect you kits but that does not mean to attack each other! And I don’t care if your brother is being an idiot and siding with that …*^&%^$! Maska wince at the nasty obscene insult in Pooka tongue. You should know better than to try to use force that way! Especially since your siblings are as strong as you!”

Alfred look down in shame, “I-I’m sorry it just,” pausing as he tried to find the right words, “I just felt the sudden desire to take. I am not sure why. It just…” Alfred broke off looking confused and ashamed.

A pause. Frowning, Manabozho finally said, “Hmm not sure what you mean, but I’ll do some research to find out why. And how to make it does not happen again,” giving the young nation a sharp glare, “But as soon as you can, you are apologizing to your brother.”

Alfred look down shamefully and nodded.

Frowning a little, Alfred ask a question that have been bothering him for a while, “Where were you? And if you been here for the last few centuries, why have I not been hearing about you? Two Manabozhos would have been odd.”

For the first time, the Pooka gave a mischievous smile, “I been going by my other name, E. Aster Bunnymund, although I been known as the Osterhase; and been causing mayhem for certain people. And…” giving a dramatic gesture to the underground land, “Welcome to my Second Warren under the harsh desert of Australia.”

Looking in awe, Maska said, “Nice place. But… can you take me home?”

Leaning against the green wall Bunnymund commented, “I could but don’t you want to have a training session with your Nana before you go back to war? You are rather rusty. Even you bowmanship is off.”

“ _ _What!__  My skills are fine. I pinned a butterfly!” Shrieked Alfred.

“True, but could you do it without killing the insect?” Finish Bunnymund.

Alfred had nothing to say about that.

Smirking, Bunnymund said, “Then let get started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The explanation for the personality change is that Pookas are time travels. So the mischievous Manabozho is in fact a very young Bunnymund. But after the whole mess with the death of his race, he became very angry and serious. While he no longer angry, he is still serious.


	10. Hero Part 6: The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I finally ended the Hero arc! Of course, our favorite temperamental rabbit will come back in other one shots!

Bunnymund was silently moving through the forest growth of the Northwest coast of what will be known as North America. While he knew the risk of time travel, especially with the risk of meeting his past self, he knew that he had to talk to North America about Maska’s nation problem.

Although considering the locals are watching him like a hawk, Bunnymund is wondering if he should have gone with another method or maybe have talked to others like Gaul, Rome, Ancient Egypt, Kanem, Kievan Rus’, or even China. But then save for China, he would have to time travel to see them anyway. He also knew the old Nations would not trust him with such knowledge unless he gives a reason anyway. Another reason to ask the youngling’s mother. If anything is to be learn of the intimidating Nation is that she is willing to protect her children, even if they became the symbols of her downfall.

It is the slightest shift in smells that alert him to the attack. Ducking under an arrow, the Pooka rolls forward and draw out his staff. Giving an exhale, he deflects another arrow aimed at his eyes.

Without pause a brown skinned women leaps out of the shadows with a spear in hand. In a flash she had aimed the weapon.

__How did I get myself into this situation?__  Was the thought that was going though Bunnymund’s mind as he was being ‘greeted’ with a spear pointed to his neck.

Weaving around, Bunnymund aims his staff for a sharp blow to the knees that was missed by the women cartwheeling. He leaps forward with the staff, aiming for her shoulders.

The women snarled, her eyes dark with aggression.

Deciding that a quick victory is not possible, he shifted his stance with the intent to dance.

The women seem to be surprised but immediately changed her tactics as well. She drew out a knife and with a flick, the weapon was coming at the Pooka. Had Bunnymund not dodge, the knife would have gone straight to the heart.

Soon they were descending into a pattern of a deadly dance. Each knife missing and each attempted blow was dodged. When the women came for a lunge, he was finally able to see her features clearly in the fading light.

Oh, that explains the familiarity of the dance. Of course it had to be the kits’ mother.

Deciding to end the fighting, he use his staff to channel his magic and sent the spell-blast to the North American. Her attempt to dodge was futile as the spell circled around and knocked the women down.

Giving a grunt, Bunnymund grumbled, “I’m getting too old for this,” as put the staff away and gave a quick stretch. He lifts North America up into his arms then tossed her over his shoulders. He preceded to hop over to her home by following the markers that Native America had showed to him shortly after his informal appointment as a Nanny, and later Uncle-figure, of her children.

He sees the familiar plank house. He smiled as he remember the time that she whacked him on the head when he called her home a hut.

Right when he is about to go inside, the women stirred and just as quickly, she snarled and escape his grasp.

Tumbling to the ground, she looks around for something. Bunnymund already knew what she is looking for. She is looking for her hidden tomahawks.

Smiling at the women, he said in one of her native tongues, “Don’t bother with the tomahawk,” before her eyes could fully widen in shock of knowing such a secret, he tap the ground with his foot. The weapons is spat up from the hidden spots and finds itself on the floor

North America demands, “How did you know about those?”

Bunnymund smiled sadly and said, “Your one that will tell me.”

Her eyes narrows, “Lies,” she hiss and shifted into a sitting position.

Internally grimacing as he realized that something special will have to be done, deciding to do something painful and stupid, the Pooka leap over and roughly grabbed her head. Before she escape, he bangs their foreheads together, forcing memories into her. He lets go as he nursed his bruising head.

North America staggered backwards and groaned then give a deep shuttering breath and ask, “Why are you here, Hero?”

While caught off guard for her recovery and the immediate use of his nickname, he did not allow himself to think why lest he gets consume by sadness, so he sat down, and said, “One of your son tried to conquer the other, I want to know why and how to stop it.”

Sighing, North America imitated him and sat down in the grass and said in a soft voice, “Nations have a subconscious desire to take over each other. They are like humans at their worst. I myself had to subjugate the individual tribal personifications so I could exist fully, although they are still around with their own autonomy.”

Bunnymund did not show it, he was panicking on the inside because he know some Nations would kill each other if they did not restrain themselves and fears what were to happen to the kits.

Unaware of the rabbit’s internal fears, she continued, “On the other hand, with the bond between brothers, Maska should not be able to strike the killing blow. From the memories you showed, he was raised by you, a pooka who presence stifle most of those dark impulse that normally plague nations.”

Bunnymund gave a visible sigh of relief, “That explains it. But still, how do I alleviate the issues?”

She shrugged and said, “They should go through an expansionist phase. When that happens, have it channeled inwards rather than outward. In the event of my fall from power, the tribal personifications would resume their in-fighting. All three of them will have many tribes to defeat before they will have absolute control over their land.”

Bunnymund sighs. They both stand up.

Finally, she said what was bothering her, “Am I still alive in the future?” Bunnymind shrugged and said, “Does it matter?”

North America frowned and said, “Well, I would like to know if I get to meet my grandchildren.” Bunnymund thought for a moment and finally said, “If you’re alive, I think you would be living with your daughter.*”

Knowing that is all she is going to get, she nodded in compliance.

Bunnymund quickly ask, “Have you met past me yet?” North America gave a quick shake. Thinking thoughtfully, he said, “Well at this point I would be younger. I look more like the local rabbits you are familiar with. He should be wearing a bright blue robe as my people dictate. You can call him Manabozho.”

“His name is not Manabozho?” She said with raise eyebrows.

Bunnymund shrug, “Paradox.”

North America look in confusion before deciding that it was pointless to think why. “I am going to see my children,” she then went inside of her plank house.

Bunnymund slid down till he was sitting on the ground while gripping his staff tightly as he tried to contain his emotions while processing the information North America gave him.

Standing up once again, Bunnymund was stuck by a moment of déjà vu. For a Pooka, that means that he is about to cross his own time line. Then he felt it. A ripple. A feeling similar to having a bull rush pass you leaving the air rushing past. His past self is getting close. Giving a breath, he slip into the shadows of the home and waits.

There, he sees himself. He looks so young. He was still wearing a full light blue robe indicating just past adolescents. Still a jokester that have never felt the cruelty of war. Bunny silently laugh at himself for the self-falling prophecy.

The younger seem surprised but gave no look of distrust. The elderly pooka gave a sad secret smile, "Why don't you come in?" His past self nodded hesitantly and enter the plank house. North America, seeing the events, gives him the tiniest look of curiosity. He nods silently and she gave a tiny look of acknowledgement. Bunnymund turns and quickly leave, before he does something stupid and break one of the Time Laws. At the same time he trying not to laugh at the irony of the situation of how it all happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like how the older Bunnymund knows more about local geography and customs compare to the younger?
> 
> Kanem is short for the Kanem Empire, an African empire that existed in the center of Africa around 700 to 1300 AD.  
> Did you catch the Doctor Who reference?
> 
> *This is referring to the fact that according to recent censuses in the US and Canada, there is a relatively small percentage of Natives, including those of mixed heritage (less than 10%) to the total population but in Mexico, most of the population are Natives or Metizos (mix race) [Around 80-90%].
> 
> Plank house were homes of Native North Americans found in the coast of Northern California, Oregon, Washington, British Colombia, and Alaska. They look similar to European style homes in shape although formed independent of European influence. North America has many homes that go from Tenochtitlan (Mexico City) to places in the Arctic.


	11. Drabble

[One] December 1787

Bunnymund is getting worried. After a few days of letting himself worry like a mother hen by the lack of response from one of his charges, he decide to visit the busy budding nation.

He was approaching the house when his ears pick up a sound he had not heard for a long time. A baby crying.

He speed off, growing in more worry when it leads straight to Maska’s house. Forcing the door open, narrowing avoiding ripping it off the hinges, Bunnymund froze.

Right before his eyes, Maska was trying to feed an infant, in fact, there were two infants.

Maska looked up with tired eyes. He smiled weakly and said, “Hello.”

* * *

 

[Two] December 1787

Bunnymund stare at the new nation.

Maska shifted in his chair and said, “Their my kids.”

Bunnymund gave him a parental glare.

Maska seem to wither under the glare, “I did nothing. I just woke up and there they were!”

Still Bunnymund kept glaring.

Maska weakly said, “There is going to be twelve more.”

Bunnymund’s expression shift from a disapproving expression to that of horror.

Maska meekly added, “There are my states.”

THUMP!

Maska stood up and look in open mouth surprise at the now out cold Pooka.

Delaware giggle from his father’s arms. Pennsylvania gurgles. Maska sighs.

* * *

 

[Three] December 19, 1787

Maska was holding the little boy that showed up that day. “What am I going to name you?” He ask his new brown haired son while carefully looking him over.

A damp Bunnymund walked in with a towel wrapped Delaware, “What about Valentino?”

Maska rose an eyebrow, “Why? We are not Italian.”

Turning around, Bunnymund tuck Delaware into his cradleboard, Bunnymund mutters so softy that even Maska would not hear, “Not yet.”

Maska, not aware of what is being said, cheerfully decide, “Val sounds adorable… Valentino Jones it is!”

The newly name Val Jones sleepily smiled and curled into his father’s arms.

* * *

 

[Four] Late 1790’s

It was a peaceful night in the Jones home until…

WAHHHH!!!!

Right behind the crying was the sobbing of a nation, then a wail of, “Why can ye not sta shep!”

Deep grunt and a grumble, “Shesh Youngling, I will take care of it.”

A sniffle and finally a meek, “Thank you.”

A deep sigh. "Be thankful I am staying with you for a while."

A few minutes of faint thumps, the crying finally settle down.

A soft voice could be heard singing.

Then the sing stop only for a voice to say softy, “Come-on, lets tuck you in with your father, it is the only time he can get peace and quiet.”

* * *

 

[Five] Anytime from 1788 to some time before 1898

What in the world is that?

A cradleboard obviously.

Aren’t you more European at this point then Native?

That does not mean I can not follow my mother’s tradition.

It that embroidery?

Hey, not like any of the president’s wives know about Gaigwu style sewing.

Hmmm…

Hey, I know that look! I am not being a girl. Not like I have a wife to create these!

Actually, among my people, the bucks are the ones that create the crib and other kit carriers.

Oh.

Although it is still the doe that do the embroidery.

Hey!

I understand perfectly.

That it!

 _ _Gahh!__ Get off ye runt!

* * *

 

[Six] 1740s

In the shadows, a certain white haired teen name Jack Frost, was watching in confusion as his friend, Alfred, practice with a bow.

It is a lovely composite bow that gleam dark silver and seem to fade in the light. Deciding that he needs to sate his curiosity, he spoke, “Cool bow.”

Alfred calmly turns around. Alfred sighed, “Thanks.”

Jack grew concern about the lackluster response and asks, “So, where did you get it?”

Alfred’s eyes grew misty as seem to be remembering events from long ago, “It was a gift.”

Jack internally sighed; it was a sore topic if Alfred’s lack of information is any indication. Deciding to lighten the mood, he create a snow ball and threw.

* * *

 

[Seven] Winter of 1810.

Where is Pennsylvania?

Silence.

 _ _Sigh__. She snuck out again, didn’t she?

She is probably by the Overland Pond.

 _ _Sigh,__  I will be back. Make sure Maryland does not get upset, she tends to get clingy; be careful of Massachusetts he gets real fussy; and ....

I do not know what is more worrying, the fact that you are telling me when I have been half taking care of the little ones or that you are such a papa wolf. Just go get your daughter already.

I have to protect them; other nations can be very cruel, especially since...

Yeah yeah, __I know!__  Go get her already.

Just have dinner ready when we get back, Nana.

See ya soon youngling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaigwu people or known as the Kiowa.


	12. Reunion Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Start of a Weird Friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This take place at the end of chapter three.

Jack was excited. He was meeting Alfred’s children. Children that could see him! Children who grew up on stories about his misadventures that he had with their father when they were younger!

Alfred has a wistful expression as he rambled about his children and his ‘Nana’ who was helping take care of all eighteen of them, all the while Pennsylvania snuggled into her father.

“Who Nana?” He asks.

Alfred smiled gently and said, “He giant bunny that took care of me and my siblings,”

“A... giant bunny,” enunciated Jack slowly. A giant bunny, OK lets go with that and besides weirder things had happen, there must the dozens of giant bunnies the chance of it being __him__  is not likely...

They arrive at a large house, no __m__ _ _ansion__. Looking in awe, “That quite a house,” said Jack.

Alfred shrugs.

As they approach the home, Pennsylvania shifted and jumped out her father’s arms. She immediately run out to the house on her tiny legs and bang open the door, shrieking as she went inside.

Jack looks at Alfred in question and ask, “So it this giant bunny name really Nana?”

“No, actually it is a nickname,” admitted Alfred, “Also, only my family can get away calling him Nana, refer to his proper name please.”

Feeling annoyed for someone he has not even meet face to face and surprise to hear that the creature is male, Jack cross his arms as a scowl came on his face, “And what is his name?”

Instead of answering, Alfred open the door and said, “Nana, I’m back, and my best friend is going to eat with us.”

Jack beamed when he was called best friend. Then an oh so familiar magical person came in with a towel in one hand and a brown hair toddler in the other. When they looked at each other face to face, they both yelled, “YOU!”

Alfred look in confusion, “You know each other?”

Bunnymund scold, “He the one that set that ice storm.”

Alfred cringed, “I remember that day, you spent the day b- grousing about pesky Ice Spirits while you got me to help clear out the Warren.”

Jack smirked at first but then frowned towards the end, “What are you doing here Bunny?” He spat at the Pooka.

Bunnymund’s eyes narrowed as he said, “I practically live here while I help Maska with his kids”

Raising an eyebrow, Jack then ask, “Then where is this Nana I been hearing about and who is Maska?”

Silence.

Alfred cough to get their attention, “Jack, my original name is Maska and I call Bunnymund here, Nana.”

Suddenly, the two cautious spirits where looking at each other in shock, “You’re the ‘Nana’ Alfred talks about?!” Sputtered Jack.

“You’re the Jack that Maska talks about!” Bunnymund gasps out.

Jack straighten up and looks at Alfred, “You talk about me?”

Alfred shrug, “You were my best friend and keep me from being lonely when both England and Nana were gone.”

Jack looks at Alfred and ask, “Did Bunnymund really raise you?”

Alfred look in confusion but nodded, “And my siblings.”

Bunnymund step forward still holding the yawning toddler, “Did you really watch over Maska before the War?” Demanded the Pooka.

Jack nodded his head.

Bunnymund grunted, “You’re not a complete hooligan.”

Jack had this slack jaw expression on his face, “Did I just hear this right!?” Then he beamed a huge smile, “I am surprised that someone that was raised by you can be so pleasant.”

Bunnymund grumble under his breath and suddenly said, “I am going to take care of the kit here,” before he turned and head towards what is assuming to be another room.

Alfred sighs.

“I still do not understand how he raise you, he is a grump,” mumbled Jack.

Alfred hummed and said, “He was not like this, before he used to be a trickster. You probably knew him as Manabozho.”

A sharp slap startles Alfred as Jack had done a face palm. 

“It so obvious, the rabbit thing, disappearing, knowing magic, how could I have not seen it?” Grumble Jack.

“Not surprising, he became very different after he had left the first time for training. From what I had gathered, something bad had happened to his people,” Alfred mused.

Blinking, Jack ask, “Really?”

Nodding, Alfred adds, “He should be bitter at this point, but he seems so hopeful despite it all.”

Jack gave a painfully familiar wince, “Now I feel bad about pranking Bunny.”

Alfred went from looking almost angelic in dusk light to looking mischievous with a secret smile, “Don’t tell him but I think he is actually amused by your pranks when it is not targeted at him. He even might have slyly help.”

“What!” Jack said in open mouth shock.

Alfred jerk back, “Well that would be like him help.”

Jack stare at the other in shock.

Suddenly they heard a yell of, “Dinner Time.”

Perking up, Alfred smile, “Great, food.”

Jack shook his head, “I hope Bunnymund is better cook then what that England redcoat thing he called food.”

Alfred grimace, “Bunnymund is good cook, but the issue is that his food is mostly vegetable base and not to mentions that he still have to learn what is edible for humans. He seem to have forgotten  what little was learned in the gap when he was gone. At least what he makes is looks and smells edible.”

“Really?” Ask Jack with raised eyebrows.

“Yeah, he once made a water hemlock salad, the only reason why no one died is because I had test out the food, not to mention it is really hard to kill a nation, and the fact I make the baby food after the cloth incident…”

“Cloth incident?” Interrupted Jack.

Alfred shook his head, “Don’t ask.”

“Hopefully, we will not die then,” declare Jack sarcastically.

“We are immortal, we should be fine. Now take a baby and carry it to the table,” state Alfred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re wondering, water hemlock is poisonous and back then, very much fatal and such poisoning were common due to similarity to parley, celery, and carrots (same family). Now, if you act fast enough and get to the hospital you can escape death from water hemlock.


	13. Grandpa!

December 6, 1817

Jack was visiting his favorite (and only) believer and his cute kids. He spotted little Delaware sitting on the ground crying. Of course Jack could not allow for this.

Sitting next to the little boy he ask, “What wrong?”

Snuffling, the child cried out, “I dn’t have a mama and all tha oth’r have mamas and Daddy said we dn’t have one…”

“Shhh...” shushed Jack as he patted the child’s back. After the child calm down, Jack continued, “Some people don’t have Mamas because they died but you’re a little different, because your Daddy is a nation…” Then an idea bloomed into his head. An evil idea. Hiding his grin, Jack said, “Do you know what a Grandpa is?”

Delaware blinked and said, “Farfar?” And shook his head.

Chuckling evilly in his head Jack decide to plant the idea, “A Grandpa or Farfar, is a grown up male that raises Daddys.”

The child gave a gasp with big wide eyes, “Nana be more of a Grandpa then. I want to tell Daddy that we have a Grandpa!” Squeal the child who stood up to tell his family.

“Wait, no!!” Cried Jack.

Delaware skitted to a stop and turning his head, he looks in confusion.

“Grandpa is coming tomorrow for you birthday. Surprise him tomorrow and call him Grandpa.”

Delaware shook with excitement and said, “OK” then ran inside.

Jack gave himself a mental pat on the shoulder, not only did he cheer up the child, avoid a weird topic, and he set the seed for embarrassing Bunnymund. With a grin, Jack set out to create a white birthday for little Jonathan tomorrow.

* * *

 

The Next Day…

Bunnymund ruffled his fur and sent the last of the snow off. “Frostbite,” grumble the Pooka. Opening the door, he caught the smell of a home cook meal.

Bunnymund smile as his ward paused from his cooking and gave a wave, “Nana.”

Immediately stepping in to help, he said to his ward, “Where are the kids?”

“In the backyard with Jack,” he replied.

Not even bothering to reply about Jack presence, he set his gift for the birthday.

“Since you’re here, we can start the party,” Maska declare cheerfully. He gave a high pitch whistle and soon the sounds of children filtered though as the children filed in the house with Jack in the back.

His instincts prickles, Bunnymund felt something was about to happen. This was confirmed when Jack kneel down and whispered something to some of the older children. The children then tug on their siblings and loudly whispered to each other, their words blurring together.

Little Delaware then shrieked, “Farfar!” Before running to him and wrapping himself around the Pooka.

Bunnymund froze. Jon called him __Grandfather__.

While his brain was sputtering, the other children seem to join in bunch around Bunnymund while chirping out, “Grandpa, Großvater, Grootvader, Isoisä, Grand-père, Abuelo.” While feeling faint from all the languages, Jack started to laugh.

Snapping his head Bunnymund glare, “You!”

Jack gave a cocky grin.

“What the meaning of this?” Demanded the Pooka.

Still grinning, Jack said, “What? You practically raised Alfred and is more of a father then that Brit. I think being called a grandfather is a right  _ _you__  deserve.”

Bunnymund had a tirade ready but deflated hearing the little bugger’s reason. It also came with the realization that __he was right__. Yet Bunnymund is scared. He gave deep breaths as he tries to steady himself. The children seem to instinctively know something is wrong and hush their voices. Bunnymund realized, __I’m upsetting them__.

Setting aside the issue, Bunnymund pulled from his brain, an idea of payback. “Well since it is time for celebration, have Uncle Jack set up the food.”

Jack froze before giving a glare at the Pooka. Bunnymund gives a mischievous smile and return to doting on the children.

The children latch on to the new title and was soon asking ‘Uncle’ Jack for ice and frozen treats.

All the while Alfred/Maska look on in surprise bemusement as well as confusion but decide to let things slide.

* * *

 

Later…

Bunnymund was sitting in the shade by the apple tree surrounded by sleeping toddlers and infants, thinking, and remembering.

He was thinking about what Jack Frost had said.

His face grained a longing look as he remembers his old family. He never told his Nation wards about them, and for they know, he never had a normal family among the Pooka.

But as he watch Maska teach one of his daughters how to approach a horse safely, he smiles, for he does have a family, a family of the North America Nations (and States and someday Providences and Mexican States as well). Even Jack is a part of the family, much to his dismay.

Maska stopped and was looking at his mount, he frowned and yelled, “Nana, could take a look at Betty? I think she is not well.”

Shaking from his thoughts, Bunnymund carefully stood up and with a happy smile, Bunnymind reached out to help his family in all but blood.

He will always remember and miss his old family, but now the time of mourning is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use Google for the Swedish, German, Dutch, Finnish, French, but not the Spanish translation of Grandfather.  
> Inspiration for Delaware is from two stories on fanfiction.net:  
> WeAllFlyHigh’s Don’t Wake Daddy  
> 9foxgrl’s Provinces & States: You’re Doomed!


	14. Your getting what! American Style

July 1898

Bunnymund was staring at his unofficial ward, “You want to get married,” Bunnymund said flatly.

Maska nods his head.

“And you want me to help pick out a stone for the ring”, continue the Pooka.

Maska nodded again.

Bunnymund sighs, “I feel old. My little boy is already getting married.”

Maska blinks in confusion.

Bunnymund sighs again, “I knew this day going to come.”

Jerking back, Maska probe, “Is this one of those time travel things?”

Bunnymind chuckle, “Yes.”

“So, your answer?” Ask Maska.

Looking insulted, Bunnymund said, “Of course, I am going to welcome the new member of the family.”

* * *

 

It funny how a trip to visit his first believer turned out into a shocking discovery. Jack had come to the Hawaiian Islands after finding out from Delaware where Alfred had gone. The islands are not bad even if it is a bit hot for his taste. Finding Alfred was easy.

Now Jack was speechless. Mouth open and in shock he barely sputters out, “You’re getting what?”

America, knowing full well what he is doing smiles and reiterates his message, “I’m getting married!”

Yeah, there goes the hope that he is just crazy, “To who, to what?!”

“She another nation, well…” a quick frown came on Alfred’s face, “Ex-nation since I am planning on annex her land.”

Jack stare, “She must hate you.” Alfred shrugs, “Expected, but now the marriage is the one thing that is saving her from dissolving.”

* * *

 

Alfred was pacing and Jack was watching with amusement.

The door bang open, “Well, you want me here, what is it?” Demanded a sour and angry voice.

Jack turned so quickly he get tangles in his staff and fell to the floor as he beheld the being that is marrying his friend and first believer. The first thing that came to Jacks mind was, __she is beautiful__. Indeed she is lovely with her exotic airs, her dark hair and eyes, yet she wear a loose form fitting dress that is as colorful as a topical island.

Alfred beamed, “This is my betrothed, the Republic of Hawai’i.”

The Republic sulked, “Its Kingdom not Republic.”

Alfred shrug, “It can be a nickname. This normally invisible spirit is my best friend, Jack Frost, winter spirit, bringer of snow, ice, and wind,” pointing to the winter spirit. Alfred turned and look at his friend, “So? Do I have your approval?”

Jack rose an eyebrow and said, “It not me that you have to worry about. You’re the one getting married. Did you tell the others?”

America wince, “I told Nana but not Sandy.”

Jack smiles, “Sandy is going to be annoyed. You know he loves weddings.”

“I know”, groaned America.

Kingdom gave a soft huff, “Your friend, Jack, is much nicer then General Winter.”

Jack rolled his eyes, “Most season spirits are not nice, my ‘dear’ big brother is no exception,” enunciating the dear part sarcastically.

* * *

 

The Republic of Hawaii glares at her hand. More exactly, she is glaring at her engagement ring.

“The ring looks lovely.”

Hawaii glares at her soon to be in-law, Bunnymund, also know as the Easter Bunny.

He shrugs, “At least he gave you a nice ring.”

She sneers, “Yes, a proof that he controls me as well control over my whole islands.”

He rolls his eyes, “Having control over the islands is not the same and you know it. Beside he told me that you two will have two special rings made for the wedding.”

Hawaii face lose its hard sneer, “Why? He does not need to wear one.”

Bunnymund’s face curl in confusion, “I am not sure, knowing the youngling, he will have plan something stupid involving either magic or some obscure ritual for the wedding.”

Hawaii’s mirthless smile return, “I am not even going to ask why that haole does what he does. What do you think he will give me?”

“Well, Knowing him, he will use either Dakota gold or Nevada silver to start with. The design will depend on what you both want. I bet he will suggest some gems at once point.”

“Like what?”

“Topaz, chalcedony, quartz, tourmaline, or turquoise is common.”

* * *

 

Maska was pacing in ‘his’ room. That set off alarm bells in Bunnymund’s head. Sneaking around though the Iolani Palace hall, Bunnymund ready himself to trap and test the youngling when said youngling suddenly pulled out a gun from his jacket pocket, cocked the gun, and aim right where he was hidden in the shadows.

Maska demanded, “Whose there? Come out now!”

Giving a chuckle, Bunnymund showed himself, “Good job for spotting me. You’re getting better. Now,” giving a pause, “What is wrong?”

Maska turned away, shifted and mutter, “I am going to do something risky.”

Bunnymund sighed and tug Maska to the couch. Forcing the Nation on it, Bunnymund sat next to him and carefully pat the young man’s shoulder, knowing that he will talk about it eventually.

Maska finally broke down, “I spoke to him and he told me that he can do my wedding but the vows will be binding.”

Bunnymund blinked and said, “And for you, what does binding mean?”

Maska looked down to his hands and admitted, “Does the phase, ‘till Death do us part’ mean anything?”

“Yes?” Ask Bunnymund gently.

“For him it is literal,” sighed Maska.

Bunnymund stare in shock at him and stated, “She is going to hate you. I would say that is the stupidest thing you are going to do but you are not an idiot. A risk taker, yes, but not an idiot.”

Maska shrug, “Jack said the same minis the stupid part.”

“Does this have to do anything with the rings?” Demanded the Pooka.

Giving a slight pause, Maska drew out a box from his pocket, opening it and revealing what is assumed to be the wedding ring for the reticent tropical nation. Bunnymund stare at the ring, it was a gold ring with a somewhat large turquoise. Pulling the ring out and looking closely, he notice the sherry color topaz accents. There was also traces of old magic on the ring itself.

Bunnymund can not but to smile at the magic although he still had to ask, “Who made the ring?”

Maska gave a ghost of a smile, “The Sandman was kind enough to make it once I provided the gems.”

Bunnymund cock an eyebrow.

Maska look down, “I found an old broken trinket of mothers and use the  turquoise for the ring using some gold I had found someplace in South Dakota. The old trinket was made by me so it would  be a perfect memento and never be lost. At the time, I wanted something to remember Mother by while making it impossible to loose, hence using my magic.” Maska sighed, “Now it will be my ring that Kingdom will wear as part of the wedding binding.”

Bunnymund frowned, “If she had a ring that is similar in creation to yours, would you be bonded as well?” Maska nodded. Bunnymund stood up, “I have to go find her and see if she have such a ring. You will go into this marriage equal.” Tapping the ground, the Pooka hop the down the hole that appear.

America stare in blank surprise then sighs and shook his head.

* * *

 

“This suit will look good on you. White with blue accent. It will go well with the red, white, and blue theme if the bride wears white accented with red.” Comment Bunnymund while he motions for Alfred to turn in a circle in front of the mirrors.

Alfred shifts in his suit.

Jack was leaning on the wall stifling his laughter, “You have flowers embroidered on the suit,” snorted Jack.

Bunnymund whack the eternal teen on the head, while the teen rub his head and glares, Bunnymund continued, “Don’t listen to him, beside your betrothed loves flowers and since you are forcing her to marry you, make her the happiest that you can.”

* * *

 

Canada, Mexico, and Germany was waiting, in Hawaii, in one of the royal residential homes to be specific. Waiting for America to be exact. So when the harried looking USA stumbled in they only turned to look at him, waiting for the reason that they were invited to an island nation’s home.

“Hey,” cheerfully declared America, “Thanks for coming to my wedding. It in a week, here are the suit and dresses, y’all is the best man and bridesmaids. Bye,” before throwing a couple of mostly blue suits and a mostly red dress and running out the door as if hell is on his heel.

They find out soon enough when they hear a women cry in a warrior roar, “Get back here you haole! And invite them!”

They watch as the Hawaiian Nation and bride to be chase after America with a spiked club.

After watching her chase her fiancé, Germany commented, “He is either in love, or crazy, probably crazy.”

Two of the North American siblings sigh while Mexico, commented, “To be honest, it hard to tell.”

Canada nods in agreement.

They heard a familiar voice crying out, “They are coming, Makaha!”

* * *

 

Bunnymund is frowning. Frowning at a ring to be exact, “Did the Sandman make this ring?”

The Republic of Hawaii nods in confirmation. “I wonder where he got the gold, the old ring was silver.”

Bunnymund hums thoughtfully, “Since you had this commissioned the same time Maska was doing the  his ring, he probably use the metals of both to make the new rings.” Bunnymund nodded and said, “This will complement the ring your betrothed will be giving you.”

The Hawaiian Nation grimace when she was reminded of her marriage.

Bunnymund gave her a hard stare, “You need to know why he is doing this, how this marriage is saving you.”

Hawaii gave a hard stare.

“By becoming one with him, he is allowing for your to be tied to him, binding you both and ensuring that you will not dissolve. But I suppose telling you will not change a thing. Well it?” Sighed the Pooka.

The Nation turned away and mutter under her breath.

Bunnymund sighed, “Someday I will show you, but today is not that day.”

Hawaii sighs and took her ring back and looks at it thoughtfully, it is rather lovely, a gold ring of a somewhat large black coral with olivine accents. 

* * *

 

The 12 of August in the year 1898

“Are you __crying__?”

“My little boy is all grown up.”

Sigh.

“Oh look, there is the bride in the dress I made.”

“Heavenly Father, I pity her.”

“Yeah, the poor Sheila is being forced to marry Alfred.”

“No, not about __that__.”

“What could you mean Frostbite?”

“She has __you__  for an in-law.” WHACK! “Ouch, that hurts, Kangaroo!”

“Then just enjoy the wedding and shut up Frostbite.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yah introducing OC I been working on for the last year! I created the OC out of my own hatred for certain North America bro pairings especially; USUK, Franada, AmeRus, and PruCan. There is this deviant journal page that, for the most part, I agree about and logically illustrate why USUK should never happen the way the fangirls like to portray them and how such pairing does not do justice for the characters. (http://ufd.deviantart.com/journal/Why-I-Dislike-UsUk-460439935) If you like the pairings, good for you, I do not care. I also did so because I feel that the real life nation of the Kingdom of Hawaii should be acknowledged.
> 
> The Kingdom/ Republic of Hawaii is one of two acknowledge countries that was absorbed into the United States. She should have dissolved but Alfred in a moment of impulsive action decide to marry her to keep her alive (and to help raise his kids). The character will be fleshed out in other stories and one shots but like the state OCs, will only play a minor role. Also, she is not the future state of Hawai'i.
> 
> Her Hawaiian name is Makaha which should mean fierce and ferocious, although I could be wrong so feel free to correct me if you know. Haole means foreigner, especially, those of European decent or looks.
> 
> Hawaii’s engagement ring is Late Victorian style. I vaguely see it as silver with a flower motiff with the petals being diamonds while the center is a garnet. The weddings rings are both identical with a style that is mostly Art Nouveau with a touch of Victorian. The differences is the gems. Hawaii gave America black coral with olivine. America gave Hawaii turquoise with topaz.  
> Engagement and wedding rings for both men and women did not come about until after WWII. But due to the circumstances, it was required that Alfred get a wedding ring to make the binding equal. Until it became common for men to be shown wearing wedding rings, Alfred ended up wearing his wedding ring on a necklace under his clothes.
> 
> Any flames about America/OC will be used to cook marshmallows.


	15. Babysitting

Jack’s eyes twitched as he was watched the disasters that lay before him. There was paint on the ceiling, broken plumbing, what looks to be a toilet that been ripped off the floor lying innocently away, and more chocolate wrappers then a chocolate factory. The children in the room froze. They were covered in glitter, glue, and paper.

Jack carefully breathe in, “Why is the toilet in the playroom?” One of the older children squeaked but otherwise did not respond. Breathe out, “Who gave you permission?”

The children immediately pointed to a pile of fur, blankets, and glitter laying innocently in the corner. Jack barely kept his frost back as he stomped over to see the idiot that would give state-children permission to have a party. He ripped the blankets to reveal a pass out Bunnymund. Jack stared at the ludicrousness of Mr. Serious Kangaroo agreeing to a States party. The Bunnymund pile shifted and groaned. Jack step back as the Kangaroo woke up.

Bunnymund groans and manage to get half up before he clutched his head and looked at Jack with muddled eyes. He groans out, “Ugh did I go to another ones of Tezcatzontecatl parties? I hope Nani-kasi is not here.” Bunny suddenly turned his head as he saw the mess. Then he took one look as Jack’s annoyed face and weakly chuckled, “Oops?”

Jack glared at the Pooka. Jack turned his head as he commanded the states, “Clean this up before your parents get home!” The 10 plus children went to work immediately and started cleaning while others went to tell the 40 plus other children of the order.

In the chaos Jack laughed and said, “They were not exaggerating when they said that you become crazy.” Bunnymund wince, “Yeah, yeah, laugh it up you bugger.” Jack tilted his head and with a smirk said, “Just like Tezcatzontecatl parties.” Bunnymund groaned, “Don’t you dare talk about the parties.” Jack snorted, “Pleased, I think at least one point everybody been to one of the beer god and goddess parties”. Bunnymund wince, “True that mate.” Jack watch in amusement as the Kangaroo tried to salvage what was left of his dignity. “So… did anyone drink?” He asks causality. Bunnymund frowned, “The older kids had wine, although I stopped them from going beyond tipsy. The younger ones got into my chocolate stash and burned themselves out from the sugar rush.”

“That would explain why Alaska and Puerto Rico were sleeping in the chandelier,” muse Jack.

“What!” Snapped Bunnymund.

“It fine I got them out and tucked all the younger ones into bed already,” chuckled Jack. Bunny sighed in relief. “So what you were saying about Nin-kasi?” Inquired Jack.

Bunny chuckled, “She tends to chase after younger men when she is inebriate. It so bad that Mbaba Mwana Waresa have to intervene.”

Jack gave a snort.

As cleaning was about finished, they heard the door being open. Jack and Bunny skitted to the front and froze. Lo and behold is the United States of America and the Kingdom of Hawaii, both looking very annoyed. Taking a look at the chaos, America sighs and says, “Typical.”

Then Kingdom snorted, “Leaving Nana babysit was not the brightest idea.” She gave a chuckle of amusement and smiled enigmatically, “I am going to check the younger ones,” she lean over to give Alfred a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

America smiled, “See you soon.”

As she went up the stairs, Alfred looks on with a love stuck expression on his face.

Jack snort.

Bunnymund smiled in amusement and said, “Ahh young love,” as he mime the violin. Bunnymund then tapped the floor revealing a rabbit hole which he ducked into.

Alfred scowled, “He always run when he gets into trouble.”

Jack shrugged, “He a former trickster. I do the same.”

“True that,” Alfred sighed then groan when he heard what sounds like glass breaking.

Jack decided to take pity on the annoyed nation, “I can take care of the older kids, go see your wife.”

Alfred smiled brightly, “You are so serious about babysitting, it is a relief compare to Nana’s laidback style,” he gave the spirit a quick hug and then cheerfully followed Kingdom to the nursery rooms.

As Jack started to relax, an angry yell was heard though out the house, “Baker’s dozen plus 2, come here **_**_now_**_**!”

__Uh oh__ , muse Jack, __He found out about the alcohol.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nin-kasi= Sumerian (Iraq)  
> Tezcatzontecatl= Aztec  
> Mbaba Mwana Waresa= Zulu


	16. Drabble 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three Times the Sandman got angry and one time he angered someone.

A hysterical laugh fill the gold-sand foyer room on the Sandman’s Island. “Do they really think you had something to do with making the Earth round?” Choked out the laughing voice, as it is revealed to be the Winter Guardian of Fun.

Bunnymund shrugged, “My part was exaggerated, I was there at the beginning, although my part was smaller than the legends says.”

“Legends that you tell others,” pointed out by Jack Frost.

Bunnymund smile, “It all in a bit of fun.”

Jack choke on his laughter.

Sandy gave a polite smile and continue to sip his tea while signing, “How did it happen?”

Bunnymund smirk, “A time machine, superglue, duct tape, a pointy stick, a paint brush, WD-40, and a collapse star.”

The Sandman froze, cup held half way. He carefully put down the cup. The spirits of Spring and Winter stare at the being in confusion at the sudden silence.

Revealing a menacing dagger from his robes, Bunnymund look in befuddlement until he remembered, giving a visible gulp he said weakly, “That was you? Oops?” The Easter bunny slowly stood up and started to back away.

The Sandman gave an angry look and threw the dagger at the Pooka and gave chase.

Jack sighs and sag in his chair, “Just another day of surprising violence.”

* * *

 

“Hey Sandy, can I ask a question?”

Sanderson pause from his glass polishing and looks at the floating Winter spirit and tilted his head, as if saying, “Sure?”

Giving a grin, the spirit place his hands between his head and staff, while the rest of him was floating like he was laying down. “So… why do you hate England the person?”

Jack almost lost his balance when the glass vial in the Sandman’s hands shattered. Sandy gave a dark murderous look and preceded to float away angrily.

Jack Frost blinks in surprise, “Well it nice to know that I am not the only one that seem to hate that dude.”

* * *

 

“Pardon the saying but… What the hell happen here?”

Bunnymund glance at Jack before admitting, “I have not the foggiest idea.”

“Well now we know why Sandy did not come to the monthly meeting,” Jack said with a grimace.

Bunnymund glance at the damage done to the island, “It is recent, if it was while back, the sand would have reform itself.”

Jack blinked and look up, “Uhh… I think I know where he is.”

Bunnymund look at Jack before imitating him and looking up. His jaw drop. The Sandman was floating there, sulking while the sand lash around him. Giving the young trickster a look, Bunnymund lightly said, “So, do you want to tell him he is missing a meeting. I mean you are the only one __that can fly__.”

Jack gave a look that suggest that he is crazy, “I really feel sorry for whoever angered him.”

Bunnymund nodded, “We’ll just tell North that Sandy is taking a long nap.”

Jack viciously nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

 

In the clatter of London, there was a scream of rage. It was not a normal scream, it was a scream that every English born person could feel in recesses of their minds. But the reason of the scream would make even the most patriotic English-person stifle their smile. Watching from a safe distance on the Clock Tower (or also known as Big Ben), there was two laughing figures floating in the air, well, one laughing, the other silently laughing.

“That was beautiful!” Crowed a teen dressed in blue. The silent one was smirking like a Cheshire cat.

“I figured you would do this before Easter, mates.”

Both beings froze and looked down, only to see the familiar figure and the equally familiar frowning of the Easter Bunny leaning on the highest pole. Jack Frost shifted guiltily. Sandman look unashamed.

Bunnymund then revealed a smile, “You should have added bird feathers.”

They blinked, then Jack face palmed, “That would have been worth showing the picture to Alfred.”

Bunnymund leaned away from the pole while still having a firm grip, “If your wanted some revenge your should have tared his jumpers.”

Jack frowned, “You mean sweaters?”

Bunnymund snorted, “There are called jumpers here.”

“Yeah, but their British,” retort the teen.

Sandman snickers.

Bunnymund nodded wistfully before silence came to the trio.

It was Bunnymund who broke the relative silence, “Do you want to make England spitting angry?”

The grins that the Sandman and Jack Frost gave him are absolutely maniacal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References to William Joyce’s book E. Aster Bunnymund and the Warrior Eggs at the Earth's


	17. Your getting what! Canadian Style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets see who can guess who this mystery nation is before she reveals herself.

Long time ago....

Young Canada gives a longing sigh at the really pretty blonde that was visiting today with her guardian. She was so different, like those awful strangers beyond the sea only prettier and nicer.

Blinking back, he notices that his brother, Maska, has been waving his hand in front of him. Looking at his brother, he ask softly, “What?”

Next to him, his sister Mexico is giggling, “You have been looking at Vinny like a puppy.”

Blushing, Canada looks down, “She probably does not know I exist.”

Maska rolled eyes, “Of course she does not, you have yet to introduce yourself.”

Before Canada could retort, his sister pushed him hard, causing him to skid and bump into a certain blond hair girl. Stumbling the girl turns around with a weapon in hand. Seeing the Native Nationling she smile, causing said Nationling’s heart to turn to goo. “Are you Canada or Maska?” She ask softy despite the hard glint in her eyes.

Canada stuttered a weak, “I’m Canada.”

She smile again, “Good, I like you all but you are much more nicer than your brother.”

Canada smile with a blush on his face. __She thinks I am nice! And she likes me!__

* * *

 

Manabozho laughs silently at the cute sight of Canada following a certain little Nordic micro-nation around.

“They will make a cute couple when they get older,” commented another voice.

Turning his head, he see it is Psônen the snow eagle looking in equal bemusement as he watch his ward react when she becomes aware that there is someone following her.

Manabozho gave a nod of agreement as he watch the children play.

* * *

 

1940’s

Two male being were talking over a cup of an tea. The one that is humanoid in appearance gave a sigh, “Are you willing to help?”

The other, a giant bunny gave only a snort, “How long did it take you to plan this speech, Canada?”

Canada looked up angrily, “Nana...”

Nana continued, “Of course I am going to help as soon as you mention finally having the guts to ask her. You have been dancing around her for centuries like a love sick pup. I am just glad that you are finally going to ask. It is ridiculous how you and you siblings are alike in terms of romantic feelings.”

Canada glared weakly at the Spirit of Spring.

“You had me at marriage,” giving a paused with a mischievous glint in his eyes, he continue, “So are you going to tell your brother and sister about the plan?”

Jerking in surprised the Canadian ask, “Why? I am sure America wanted to annex her.”

Bunnymund snorts, “You really should ask him before you assume. Besides just because that Limey thinks that he may be obvious to the consequences of annexing her does not mean that he actually is. Besides, if I am correct she is only interested in having closer relations with your brother or possible annexation with __you__.”

Canada cringe at the rebuke knowing why Nana is using __that__  tone. He frowns when he realizes that he did assume just like England tend to do. It looks like he will be talking with his brother.

A wave of Nana’s paws cause for Canada to look at his guardian, Nana gave a sigh and said, “Beside it best to ask him to help arrange the ceremony and to get that one man from his wedding.”

Canada frown as he recalled Death heading over the ceremony and wondered if he will finally know why America had Death do the wedding.

* * *

 

One pair of blue eyes were looking over that of his twin brother as he examine for the reason for his dishevelment and stress, “You look like a bison herd ran over you. Is this about that annexing-marriage with Vinny?”

Canada looks at him with a frown on his face, “You notice?”

America gave a laugh, “She called me soon after you proposed to her asking advice from me and Kingdom. Of course I offered to get Death to preside over the wedding. Besides, you have been smitten with her for centuries. It will be nice for me not to be the only married nation on this continent.”

Canada frowned at the information about Vin’s apparent comfort of companionship with his brother. Not admitting to the curl of jealousy, he pushes it down for another time.

His brother continued, “You are finally getting some backbone even if it was not to Britain’s face. At least you never told him about her. He would definitively misinterpret my friendship and only see it to limit my landmass size and I am totally sure that he will agree to annexation.”

Canada hides his shame on his assumptions. He had forgotten that his brother is smarter then he acts. Of course people seem to forget about him so who is he to talk about knowing these things?

* * *

 

Canada was walking away from the home of a certain Englishman thinking in quiet victory when he bumps into a familiar nation of Germany. Looking into the blues eyes he gave a friendly greeting.

Germany gave a nod before saying, “I offer my congratulations. When is the wedding?”

Canada stares in surprise.

Germany look mildly surprise, “Your brother told me how you are finally marrying the love of your life,” clarifying the nation.

Canada frowns as a twitch form in his eyebrows, “Who did he not tell?”

Germany smirk, “The only people he told are those involved in the wedding such as myself when I offered to act as witness once again.”

So that is what his brother was doing. Thank goodness, he thought America was purposely ignoring him again. Then another thought occurs to him. “Did he mentions anything about the wedding itself?”

Germany rose an eyebrow, “Other than that you are planning it and that strange man is presiding over it again? No.”

Canada absently nods. Good, the last thing he needs is for another country to be a busy body. Then an idea occurs to him, “Want to have dinner tonight with me?”

Germany gave a faint smile, “Sure.”

* * *

 

“So why did you see Großbritannien?” Ask the European nation at he sips his water.

Canada gave a shrug pushing his empty plate aside, “He finally agreed to give me Vin’s land if her people says yes.”

Germany leans in close, “Her people, not herself?”

Canada gave a dry chuckle, “He does not even know that her land has its own personification.” Germany looks in confusion. The Northern nation clarifies, “Vin was originally a Nordic micro-nation 9000 years ago. She was taken to the New World and then abandoned. Nana found her and had her taken care of by a winter-spirit-animal,” Canada gave a pause but continued, “Since then she is of the opinion that Europeans can not be trusted and since then refused to have any (European) nations to know she exists. My siblings and I knew because we were there and it likely my brother only told you after getting the OK from Vin.”

Germany looks bashful, “He had me meet her. She then beat me up and it was only after she won that she formally introduced herself.”

Canada gave a chuckle while a dreamy expression came on his face, “She is quite the women isn’t she?”

Germany blinked, “America was not kidding when he said that you are infatuated with her.”

Canada gave a blush as he looked down on his plate.

“Now I understand,” said the Germanic nation wistfully. Canada looked in confusion. Germany smiles, “America mentioned that he hopes for marriage. The only other option is have ties with him and he worried his wife would get jealous, despite the fact that he has eyes only on her.”

Canada looks hard, “Kingdom? As in the Kingdom of Hawaii-who-hates-my-brother, Kingdom. Jealous?”

Germany barks out a laugh, “She hides it well, she does care for your brother. Although she is not likely sure why she does,” Germany’s face slipping into contemplation, “Regardless, I can tell you that getting her angry can be a death sentence.”

“Really?” Ask the Canadian.

Germany gave a look, “There was a reason why I more or less avoid the pacific. I knew that Japan’s attack the Hawaii was a bad idea. Hiroshima and Nagasaki was a result of her anger, even if such actions are normally tapered by America.”

Canada grimace at the reminder at the murderous bout of rage from both of them. The Allies were lucky that they saw only America and not both America and Kingdom at their worst. Poor Japan.

Germany gave a knowing nod.

* * *

 

1949

__Canada is fretting again__  thought Newfoundland. She knew that Canada have been a nervous wreck ever since he had ask her to marry him. __He must really want to know my answer,__  mused the nation. It is a good thing that Canada has all those kids to consume his attention. __Of course, Maska or Mexico could send some of their munchkins to wreak havoc if is not enough.__  She thought with a slight smile on her face. If America is right, she is supposes to say yes.

__Flashback._ _

__“Really,” ask the Dominion of Newfoundland with a deadpan on her face._ _

__Her friend, America gave a nod, “When my bro Mattie ask to marry you, only say yes when it is 1949.”_ _

__A pause... “Why?”_ _

__America gave a sheepish grin, “Both Nana and Grim said so.”_ _

__Oh, that explains it. There is nothing like the words of a time traveler and Death. “Fine,” admitted the female Nation, “But no guarantees.”_ _

__America gave a look, “It is either Canada or Britain.” She gave the male nation a look of horror at the choices, “A ‘European’ or that sweetheart Canada. Fine, you have a point.”_ _

__End of Flashback._ _

She sighs and decides to call the nations who will likely become her brother and sister-in-law to ask why Canada is acting so particular.

* * *

 

“Hey, what is wrong with the Kangeroo?” Ask a sudden voice.

Turning around, America soon was face with his friend, Jack Frost who seems to be genuinely concern about the ‘Kangeroo.’ America gave a sigh, “It is nothing, my brother is getting married and Nana has been running himself ragged with setting it up.”

Jack gave a thoughtful look, “Oh, that explains why he has been neglecting his duties.”

America gave a look of concern.

Waving it off, Jack continues, “I had the other Spring spirits cover it.”

America gave a nod then stop as a thought occurred to him, “Why do you care?”

Jack gave a snort, “Bunnymund is the only sane one among us. Besides, any news of Canada does pertain to my duties with Canada being an Arctic nation.”

America gave a shrug.

* * *

 

“I can not believe that I am agreeing to this harebrained scheme of having Death perform the wedding,” grumble the nation of Canada.

His siblings America and Mexico gave a look and Mexico wacked her brother on the head and said, “We all inherited some of Nana’s stupidly, besides, this is a good idea from what the gringo was saying.”

Canada rub his head but did not refute the statement.

From a distance away, Bunnymund gave a sigh at the antics of his wards and the implication that the word harebrained came because of him.

* * *

 

Nana is crying again.

I am not surprise, he cried on your wedding.

For someone from a warrior culture, he does cry quite a bit.

At least he did not require Canada to wear a suit with flowers on it.

Hey! That was because I was marrying a tropical nation. Vinny is not tropical.

A long pause.

How do you think the others are doing?

Just shut up Gringo.

But my dear hermana (sister)....

Sigh... Honestly, hermano (brother), I love you but can you please just shut up so we can have the wedding in peace.

...Fine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vinland/Newfoundland is another OC I had been spending the last year on creating. Canadian history! Also, the bit about the atom bomb and any ideas in the story not supported in history is head canon.
> 
> I hate the popular PruCan. I never saw the justifications in the manga for the pairing and the real life nations did not interact or if they did it was though relations with England and France sans later relations with East Germany. Hence my dislike (among other things) to this pairing. I also feel insulted that Canada would like anyone whose ego could match or even exceeds that of his brother America. Despite this anime being a parody of history, I want the relations to at least somewhat reflect real history! Rant aside, enjoy.


	18. Names Part 1: Manabozho

Sometimes, rarely, when Alfred,

not America is dreaming, he dreams

of his mother. One dream that he always have is

the one of why mother named him Maska. He remembers

her brown eyes

and the way that she always seems to smell

like Earth,

trees, with a hint of witch hazel. She smiles,

her feature long gone blurry

as the memories wear away like a picture. When Mother

speaks, it always the

same thing, “You will be strong little one. Someday you

and your siblings will protect one another.” Then her eyes

will be sad

and she whispers his true name. The true

meaning kept hidden. But he remembers that

Maska- strong

* * *

 

Long before the arrival of the Europeans:

“Nana?”

Manabozho pause from his trap making to look at what the young Maska wants. Looking at the young nationling, he waits for his ward to speak.

Ever the bold one, “What your bunny name? And ... and why so many?”

Manabozho chuckles at his attempt of speaking of the Pooka language, while they are getting better, they have a long way to mastery, it also very cute when they seem to think that the rules of human language would apply and their faces would scrunch up while they pronounce the alien words.

After setting the traps, he picks up the little one. He slowly wanders back to the camp [speaking of boys, he will have to check up on the silent Kanada, he might have gotten stuck in another tree—again. That boy really needs to speak up].

Arriving at the camp he sees that Kanada is safely napping by the fire and Mexico is sharpening her dagger. He sets the other brother down. Giving his wards a pointed look, Manabozho lays down on his mat. Much to his chagrin, Maska jumps right next to him and gives his famous smile. The other two shuffles with awareness and curiosity and start creeping in near the Pooka. __Hmm... it seems that they have been conspiring to find out about his name.__

He smiles at his human-like wards and says, “Among my people, we have three names. Our secret name that only our parents and those we see as very important people to that individual. Our public casual name which we could have many of. And then our formal family name. Each name has a meaning.”

The children give wide eyed look and drink in the information.

Answering the unasked question, he said, “My formal names is Elfrego Aster Bunnymand or E. Aster Bunnymund. On the other hand, I have other ones like Manabozho and Nanabozho that your mother gave me. Those are my public names. The formal name would translate to something along the lines of, “Of the house of Bunnymund, the beautiful flower of the willful protection of the Great One,” Finished Nana with long droll distaste, “We only every use it for formal reasons like births and deaths.”

The children look in confusion as they attempt to translate the whole phrase into Pooka proper.

Giving a smile, Manabozho laughed, “A real mouthful.” Suddenly, Manabozho leaned in close with a serious frown and whispers a phase to the three younglings. The children shivered in subconscious apprehension as the magic of the word took it affect. Giving a look over, Manabozho whispered, “That is my secret name. Telling you my secret name is like a gift. By telling you my name, I am acknowledging you as my family.”

Maska gave his wide looks of awe.

Mexico looks pleased.

Kanada blush in pleasure.

Manabozho gave an honest smile at his young wards/kids/kits.

* * *

 

Outtakes:

Giving a beat and with a mischievous smirk Manabozho continue, “Never tell anyone what the E means, or you will never be able to speak again.”

As expect, the Nations-to-be looks on in shock and horror.

Giving a crackle, the Pooka reassure the younglings, “Not really.”

Kanada gives him a nasty scowl.

Maska pouts.

Mexico looks annoyed.


	19. Names Part 2: North America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanation for the human names of the North Americans.

As it seems with all of his kits, Maska was the first to ask. “I need another name,” demanded the child in a loud voice. The two others look in curiosity.

Manabozho stops from skinning their meal and ask, “What brought this up?”

Shifting and crawling closer, the young colony answered, “Brother England said I need a civilize name.”

Manabozho snarled and turned and look at the boy, “DO NOT EVER REFER TO ANY PEOPLE, ESPECIALLY YOUR YOUR MOTHER’S PEOPLE, YOUR PEOPLE AS ‘UNCIVILIZED!’”

The children back in surprise.

Giving a sharp sigh, Manabozho pinch the bridge of his snout and voiced out, “I am sorry that I snapped at you but I would like you to not talk like them.”

* * *

 

The kits are upset. They have been more distracted then usual despite them being together, his yelling notwithstanding. He will have to ask after dinner.

* * *

 

He pulled all three children together, “What is bothering you three? It is more then my yelling.”

All three seems unsure on how to answer, Kanada was evading the looks, Mexico seems put out.

It was Maska that finally told what was bothering them. “Our big brothers said that we needed human names and and they wanted to give use their names but if they’re only fake-foster brothers, their names should not be ours and and Mommies and Daddies are supposed to name their children, right? So they can not name us right? But you can, right?”

Somewhere in that slur, Manabozho feels a little warm and fuzzy for the kits see him as more of a father figure then the Europeans that claimed them. He also brings up a good point about names.

Interrupting the word vomit with a sharp painless tap to the head, he said to the kits, “If you want humans name, you should have told me sooner. If you want, I can help you pick.”

The three children beam and chatter excitedly.

Hushing them, the pooka spoke, “Now according to pooka traditions, your formal name usually is based on what the parents were named while adding something new. My name, “‘Of the house of Bunnymund, the beautiful flower of the willful protection of the Great One’ is a good one,” intone Manabozho, “My mother added the part about will and protection while I received the flower part from my father and the mention of the Great One from my mother.”

Mexico chirped up, “The Great One?”

Giving a hum, the pooka said thoughtfully, “The best word to it is, __God, Dieu, Dios__ ,” saying the last word in English, then French, and finally Spanish.

The children all have faces of slight confusion.

“Now excluding the family name, I have three parts to my formal name, I can give one to each of you and then we can translate it into a nice surname.” Giving the girl a glance, Manabozho gave a grin, “You remind me of the beautiful flower that my father was named for, while not native to here, a good analogy is the rosa which like the plant, while lovely, can be dangerous.”

Mexico seems to be please by the idea, “Rosalía,” she taste the word and smiles.

Giving a look at the meek Northerner, he continues, “Of the three, you have the land that is the most inhospitable, and those that live in it have a strong will. So willfulness and protection.”

Kanada stare and gave a pout, “But there are no good French names.”

Maska gave a scoff, “Then use English, ‘protection’ is almost the same in both languages.”

Manabozho gave a laugh, “What about Williams? Like William the Taker.”

Kanada gave a vigorous nod, liking the name.

Giving a long look at Maska, “Now that leaves the Great One to you Maska, the bad news that that English have way too many names referring to God.”

Maska gave a nod, “Not just about God and not really English but still is so England would not get upset and...”

Manabozho hushes the rambling child, “Grace of God, only in Welsh, let’s go with Jones.”

Maska’s eyes light up and gave a big nod.

* * *

 

Manabazho took the papers in his hands and slap it down before the kits and in sync, they look at him. “Now for first names, I think the Earthization of your mother’s nicknames will work.”

The children give a look of surprise.

Giving a look at the cold north, “Your mother always called you her gift of the Great One. Here is a list of names, both French and English that mean the same thing.”

Kanada  rolls his eyes.

Giving a sigh, Manabozho pinch his snout, “Trust me, you will appreciate having English options.”

Kanada gave a reluctant nod.

Looking at Maska, the Pooka said calmly, “You were always the talk to person, Counsel, so here are English with some Spanish and French.”

Maska eagerly took the list.

Giving the only girl a look he said, “Your mother always called you the pure and blessed despite the Empires in your land. Here is the list with names in Spanish with some English,” giving the children proud looks, “Go wild.”

* * *

 

After three days, the children are ready to reveal their new names. Manabozho is pleased. He sat on the only metal chair in the residence and sat ready to write down their names using the Arabic alphabet and High Púca.

They beam at their Nana proudly. Mexico and Maska shove Kanada to go first.

“Matthew Williams,” squeak the true North.

Maska bounce next to his brother and yells, “Alfred Jones.”

Mexico shoves both boys to declare, “Catalina Rosalía.”

He loves his kits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To justify the lack of 16-17 century accent, I decide that the whole conversations are in Pooka and this is a ‘translation,’ which is why William the Conqueror became William the Taker.  
> I had to make up a name for Mexico. Also, in accordance to Spanish naming customs, her final name is actually longer but she will not add the rest until she tells her new name to Spain who will provide the rest of her human name. So the name is Catalina Rosalía but will add Maria Hernández because of Spain and so her names ended up as Maria Catalina Hernández Rosalía.  
> Both Canada and America will use the surnames Kirkland (and Bonnefoy) until they became adults and drop them preferring to follows the typical English convention.


	20. Drabble 3: Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas though the years for the Jones family.

Sometime during the Colonial Period:

Bunnymund was casually walking to the cabin with a gift under arms. While he could not get all three of the younglings together for Christmas (curse those Europeans), he still had the chance to see each one for their gifts.

Pausing before the oak door, the Pooka could hear the sounds of stomping and crying, it looks like that Maska is in a bad mood. Better make sure he does not put another hole in the floor. It starting to make a dent in his stash paying for all the repairs.

He knows that England having just left and it’s likely the nation did not bother being gentle about it, he has the tact of a brick.

Giving a sigh, the Trickster gives a cheerful laugh and loudly banged open the door with a kick and a flick of magic, adding a bit of warm spring air for dramatic affect. The affect was immediate for the youngling smiles, stopping his crying, and runs to the pooka. While the youngling hugs him, he looks at the disarray mess, Manabozho gives a sigh as he hands the gift to Maska. Maska gives him a happy chirp as he sets to rip the paper apart.

Manabozho gives a sigh, as he sets to clean the house silently wondering why England and the other Europeans never think that it is odd that their colonies home are unusually clean. For being several centuries old anthropomorphic personification of human political and geographical divisions, they are obnoxiously human in the most annoying ways.

The sound of a happy child distracts the pooka as the child hugs his new toy giving large eyes of joy. Giving a smile, the pooka nuzzle the child. It was worth seeing him so happy. ...Now he only has to worry about getting Mexico and Kanada away from the obnoxious nations to give them their gifts.

* * *

 

Sometime during the 1800’s:

“What?”

Bunnymund the Easter Bunny, also known as Manabozho was looking at his kid in confusion.

America ‘Alfred’ rolls his eyes, “You heard me, I need you to talk to the children and tell them about your adventures with Santa Claus.”

“Why?” Grumble the Pooka.

“New Jersey asks if Santa real,” stated Maska flatly, “When I know for a fact that those 'myths' are real, having my own son doubt is ridiculous. I also do not care about your feeling concerning the Russian warrior.”

Bunnymund looks at his ward, shifts uncomfortably, and gives a sigh of concession, “Fine. I will tell the family about the Guardians.”

Maska gives a beaming smile and moves in for a smothering hug.

* * *

 

Sometime after Rise of the Guardians movie:

“Daddy?”

Alfred looks down to see his daughter, Hawaii look with doleful eyes. “Yes, Emily?”

“When is Uncle Jack going to show up?”

The nation-father tilts his head “When the rush of having a real human believer fades away.”

Hawaii face was scrunch up and  her face suggest she was about to fuss.

The nation quickly continues, “Or until Grandpa Bunny or Mr. Sandy can knock him out and arrive here...Which should be soon.”

Hawaii smiles.

He then shoos her away, “Go bother your mother, or Alexandra, or Jonathan, or even Valentine.”

Hawaii smiles even wider, “Ok, Alex said she wanted to show me something anyway.”

The youngest runs off. America smiles at seeing his family during Christmas, then it changes to a grimace when he hears the sounds of a fight breaking out and something breaking in another room.

He really hopes that Sandy, Nana, or Jack shows up soon. Delaware and Makaha can only contain the chaos for so long...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, when I write, I never try to bash the nations but somehow Bunnymund seems to hate the European Nations no matter what I do...  
> Reminder:  
> Makaha is the Kingdom of Hawaii.  
> Jonathan 'Jon' is Delaware.  
> Valentine 'Val' is New Jersey.  
> Alexandra 'Laska' is Alaska.


	21. Super Bowl with Germany

Germany parks the car in the driveway/parking lot. It was strange that America would invite him to watch this ‘Super Bowl’ with the children. He wonders if he is here to act as a moderating influence for the more violent states if the stereotype of American football is true.

As he gets out of the car, Germany looks up and blinks and rubs his eyes to confirm what he is seeing. The Sandman is above the house in his sand-cloud appearing to be doing his job. How unusual. The Sandman is usually on the move.

Stepping out of the vehicle he waves at the entity. The Sandman waves back. Germany looks at the blue and white door and start walking to the porch.

Germany gives a sigh as he took his key out and unlock the door. Once inside the house, he gives another sigh as he hears the ever-familiar screams that indicate violence among the kids.

In fact, it sounds like Wisconsin’s Green Bay Packers is currently winning if his whoops are any indication.

He creeps into the family room. America looks up from his harried position of separating two of his kids and his eyes ooze with relief recognizing him.

Germany looks around him and gives a smile to the harried nation as he pulls one of fighting states away.

The state mutters and glares at him but sits back on one of the couches.

The German felt a small sense of relief seeing the familiar lax forms of the Spirits of Winter and Spring watching the game in rapture while keeping a couple of kids away from each other by acting as impromptu barriers.

Although the Easter Bunny seems to be also cradling little Alaska while said child was trying to reach for his snout.

America leans in and whispers, “Since Amelia is not here, the Sandman is on standby to knock out anyone that gets too rowdy.”

“You’re lucky that you have friends in high places,” jokes Germany.

Alfred laughs softly, “Well it real handy to have good friends,” his face sours, “Especially when a certain Hawaiian runs away with some of the calm states and leave me to deal with this.”

Another fight break out and Alfred force a smile that turns vicious as he turns to the children who was foolish to test the father’s ire.

With the other nation distracted, Germany falls into the soft green couch and looks at the other state sitting by him. Iowa looks at the German and the game with disinterest as she leans back; she lets her short almost black hair cover her eyes, “Hey Uncle Germany?”

“Yes?”

“You know that Father hates the Super Bowl, right?”

That surprises him. If anything, America would be first to get involve in the game.

Seeing the look, the Midwestern state continues with a weak shrug, “Despite his love for the sport, Father really dislikes the Super Bowls because it causes unneeded arguments between us.”

Germany looks over and sees that America is breaking up another fight between two states. It looks like Texas is pulling out a gun, only for him to yelp in surprise as he drops his guns when it gets hit with a blast of ice resulting in a gunicle. Texas glares at Jack Frost who gave a lazy wave with his staff.

“Is that why Frost, Bunnymund, and Mr. Sanderson are here?”

Iowa gives a snort, “Duh. Otherwise, someone might actually get hurt.”

Germany gives the farm state a look.

“What? Yearly violence is better than another Civil War where much blood would be spilled.”

Germany gives a shudder, remembering those years. There was indeed much blood spilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the headcanon of America not actually liking the Super Bowl much from another story, Super Bowl 44 by The Song Siren on FanFiction. While America loves the sport, he spends most of the Big Game breaking up fights and have since grown to dread the annual event.
> 
> The year is not specific other then it was not one of the early Bowls and a year that the Green Bay Packers was one the teams.
> 
> Amelia (Makaha)- The Defunct Kingdom of Hawai’i
> 
> I wanted to introduce a less then known US state, and Iowa is a good choice because unlike some of the other states, she never had a team play in the Super Bowl and thus would not give a care about it other than the commercials. But being surround by states with NFL teams means that she tends to come to the annual game watching most years anyway.
> 
> Iowa trivia: Her hair symbolizes the almost black soil of the Iowa farmland.


	22. Drabble 4: Life

“You are an idiot.” Colorado jolted out of his hazy medicine induce half sleep to see his mother looking over him.

Before the plea for mercy could begin, the women grabbed the boy’s shoulder and started to hug him for all that she is worth, “When Gin called to say you were in the hospital, I was so worried.” She then pulled away and looked at him, “What were you thinking? That hill was steep and the ATV was new!”

Colorado shrugs to the best of his ability withholding the grimace, “It a good thing that I am tougher than the average joe.”

Mother snarls, “The ATV tipped over, crushing you. You lost almost half of your blood! It could have been worst if it was not for the fact of super-strength.”

Colorado gives a cocky grin, “Thank goodness for super-strength.”

Instead of reacting like he was expecting, the defunct Kingdom of Hawai’i gives a wide smile.

Oh no, that is the scary smile.

“Since your father and I will be busy while you are recovering, I think Bunnymund will love to watch you while you recover.” Her smile widens when she sees his reaction. “In fact, Utah was laughing and offers to help take care of you.”

Of course, she would get a kick at watching Grandpa Bunny lovingly smother him to death. God, please hope that Grandpa does not force him to help with Easter again. The chocolate incident would have been bad enough had Mr. Sandman not knocked the rest of the Guardians out.

* * *

 

Three people glare at the retreating figures of two park rangers.

“Well those rangers sure nice,” the sarcasm rich in the women’s voice.

Her two brothers glare at her.

Canada spoke up, “They ask if they can have Alfred’s hat after we get mauled by a bear!”

America grumbles out, “They did say that we are idiots for camping at this spot.”

Canada said, “Hayden Valley is a lovely place within Yellowstone,” with only a hint of sarcasm despite the optimism.

America lets out a sigh, “We should have a run to the tree route to test out and three shifts ready.”

His siblings both let out their own sighs but nods in agreement.

X-X-X-X-X-X

The former Kingdom of Hawaii smiles at her husband as he lay on the ugly couch, looking tired, “So…what happened, other than no sleep?”

America gives a long sigh, “During the first shift Mexico yelled about a bear, we ran and hid in the tree. It was a false alarm of a black bear. When Canada did the second shift, he yelled about something big and we ran and hid in the tree. It was a bison that wander through the camp. It was during my shift that we had a grizzly. We ran and hid in the tree. Never saw the bear but it wreak the camp.”

“There is more surely,” state the Hawaiian Kingdom.

America gives out another groan, “Adekagawaa paid a visit after the grizzly. He laughed at us and then told us the Jack is out looking for Canada.”

Kingdom smiles and pats her husband’s shoulder in mock comfort, “At least you will have a good tale for next Christmas.”

* * *

 

Reginald W. Jones is utterly bored.

Reggie, as he normally goes by, for once acts like the moody teenager that he physically looks like. Normally the personification of Rhode Island would just start yelling, taking advantage of his only slightly shorter height but large lungs to surprise his family but for once, he will be quiet while his dear brother, Colorado, looks over the horse that the man claims was trained for ADA.

The human is probably humoring his brother, few humans take his younger siblings seriously. The curse of looking like (in Colorado’s case) a nine-ten years old child. Although the man might feel a pull, being a native Coloradoan.

Of course, the real reason he was picked to accompany his brother was because not only is he a part of the baker’s dozen (and considered one of the go to people for big purchases), he and Colorado both have auburn hair, so for once, no one will question if they are siblings. Sometimes he really hates how ethnically diverse his family is.

Reggie looks up as his brother approaches, “So, are we going to buy him, Tom?”

Colorado looks pensive, “The man claims he trained the horse for his daughter. But I can not be sure until I have a test ride.”

Rhode Island jumps in, eager to end this errand, “I’ll do it.”

Colorado glares and opens his mouth, only to get interrupted.

“First off, you look too young to be let on; two, Dad would kill me if you got hurt if because the human had omitted something; and three, I am here for a reason.”

Colorado grumbles but concedes to his elder. “So… where is the special saddle?”

Rhode Island pause for a moment, “you know what, I want to be done. So no need to get a special saddle”

The Eastern State gets the man attention…

X-X-X-X-X-X

“Ouch!” Yelled Rhode Island.

Grandpa Bunny pause from his medical administrations, “It was not that painful, now please continue the story…”

The state sighs, “There is not much left to say, I got on with a step ladder. The idiot man pulled on reins while I was setting in. The horse runs. The reins slip out and I got half dragged. The horse reared at the fence. The man pulls hard at other reins. At this point, I passed out. According to Colorado, it seems that I slipped off and then got kicked off while horse jumps over. Then the ever so joyful trip to the hospital and of course, Dad had to cover up the mess and take his sons home and here we are.”

‘Here’ being wrapped up like a mummy in his bed.

Grandpa Bunny gives a small chuckle, “That quiet the tale. And explains the horse shoe prints.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just please finish up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All three incidents did actually happen to a family friend. For the records, as of now, they are well and alive. Although with the ATV incident, the family friend ended up breaking a new record for blood transfusions and living at the hospital. While the initial situations are true, the reactions and resulting situation are obviously fictional.


	23. Aliens

Roswell the alien janitor of Area 51 looks at his brother.

Tony looks at him and sighs, “I have no f*#&@^% clue and stop with the b(%#^ face.”

Tony lightly scolds his brother, “We have been here long enough that you can change the settings on your translator if you had not learned the language yet. You sound so uncouth.”

Tony sticks his long tongue out at him (a gesture with no doubt learned from the humans), “Your one to talk, Mister Professional Gambler.”

Like always, the conversation would have degraded into an argument that would have only ended when they start telekinetically throwing things at each other had their mutual friend, Alfred F. Jones, (with great theatrics) enter the room with a kick of the door. But as he had done so, and the argument was on hold.

Alfred gives a huge megawatt smile, “Hellos alien dudes, I want you to meet old friends who are also aliens.”

Both of the green beings bounce their heads.

Alfred rolls his eyes, “Dudes, you know I can read your head bouncings.”

“F@%*#^, not that we care, who are they and how did they crash?”

Roswell punch his brother on the arm, “And do we get to meet them?”

“Yeah, two of them. The other two are busy but would like to meet you, eventually.” Alfred gives a grin that somewhat worries him and he gives a huge bow and intones, “I present to you Nana the Easterbunny and Sandy the Sandman.” He points to a giant rabbit-kangaroo. “The giant bunny is Nana whose name is E. Aster Bunnymund, he raised me and my siblings after my Mother’s incident.” Alfred next points towards the golden figure of light, “This is Sanderson Mansnoozie, a family member of a good friend. He is of the…”

“…Stars,” finishes Tony who looks awed.

Roswell looks carefully at the new arrivals carefully tries to remember what species they are. It hits him. The furred mammalian was from the Gamma section of the Galaxy based on his somewhat high psychic levels and higher combat prowess which indicates, he is a member of the presume extinct Pooka. …How is he still here? Did they not go extinct? Is he an endling? The second one is of more interest. He always thought that the Star Wishers being were fairy tale exaggerations of the Star People. A secluded order that follows ways that can be even considered strange for the normally eclectic species. But it all matches. The painful light the being emits, the overwhelming metaphysical energies that would overwhelm a extrasensory species, and especially the feeling of warm and fuzzy they have been known to emit. They are incredible reclusive caste of Star People. He also knows that the Stars as a whole are one of the few species capable of changing their genome and successfully reproduce with other species but to see a pure-blooded individual! This is a find of a lifetime!

Tony jams a finger and stops the thinking from going farther, “Now is not the time for your science kick! You can fangirl about it after introductions,” he hisses.

He glares, “You spend too much time with Alfred,” but reluctantly agrees with him. So, he steps forward and gives a human gesture of introduction, a handshake. “Greetings, as my real name is rather long, I go by the name Roswell. The twit next to me is my brother, Tony.” Said brother gives a look that promise of trouble later.

The Pooka, Bunnymund, steps forward and takes the hand. “Hello mates, it not often have a native of __Barnard's Star__ ” He spoke that last word in his people’s tongue.

Roswell smirks at the Pooka, “Well, we were sent to see if the star systems near us was supporting life. And you know how Earth seems to get under your skin…”

Bunnymund nods, “Your people are an old race, you have the time.”

“Funny on how Alfred refers to my people’s sun as a red dwarf.”

Bunnymund grunts in agreement.

The Star-Wisher floats forward. Tony strides over and waves. The Star smiles, and much to their surprise, a little figure made of sand is created, waving at them.

Bunnymund snorts, “Don’t mind ‘im. He stopped talking since it keeps waking up the kids of Earth.”

Ahh… that makes sense, children do tend to be more sensitive than adults and if what Alfred been saying, the Star is no longer a space traveler. Thus would no longer be able to ‘cut loose’ as he use to in space. But still! A living full-blooded Star!

“Who are the other two?” Ask Tony.

Bunnymund looks like he swallowed a sour fruit, “They are not wanted here.”

The Star dope slap the Pooka in disapproval and gives Tony a piece of paper with alien letters written. Roswell looks over his brother’s shoulder. Tony and Roswell stare at the letters, it was in galactic common. The letter was brief, it was introduction of the former Lord General Pitchiner and his daughter, Lady Seraphina Pitchiner who would be honored if they would be willing to come to tea. It then listed some ideal times and places that they could meet. They are also open to suggestions if those times do not work and to send a reply though Sanderson. Roswell feels slightly embarrass by the formality of the letter. He forgot how ostentatious those ‘Golden Agers’ were. But still, he really wants to meet them. If the myth of the Pitchiner family gaining Star blood was true, he has to find out! Tony rolls his eyes and puts the letter away for later dissecting.

Roswell eagerly looks at the Sandman and says, “Will next Thursday in Maine at 10 am work?” Sandy smiles and nods, he will let them know. Roswell feels excitement filling his veins. So many things to learn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roswell the alien janitor of Area 51 is not an OC. He was a NPC from a game called Hoyle Card (2010). Both are little green men. I also always liked Roswell, so he gets a role as Tony’s brother.
> 
> Barnard's Star is the second closest star system (after the Centauri System) to the Solar System. It is a low mass red dwarf that probably have a planet, hence picking it as Tony and Roswell’s home system.


	24. Snow Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any recent bad winter storm since after 1888.

The United States of America shivered in large brown couch. He is so glad to have gotten the six piecer despite the cost. The fact that it could large enough for a couple of beds is handy especially since Maine is recovering from broken bones.

He told them once and told them again to stop climbing that particular tree because each time, someone gets hurt. And it was the middle of winter! But Vermont and New Hampshire had to egg on sweet Maine. Now they are getting a reminder of why it never a good idea to climb big old trees without some planning, they never seem to learn unlike some of the others.

Speaking of his daughter, despite the casts, she is happily curled around him, sleeping soundly. He will have to thank Sandy when he has the chance. Which is good because he certainly can not sleep tonight. Not with the sound of snow and wind as it pounds away at the house. ‘I hate winter’ he internally grumbles. The irony of it not lost on him considering his known associates.

When he hears the door opens, America instantly grabs one of the knives he always carries on him. Maine whine softly and curls closer to her father. America loosen his grip on his knife and adjust the blankets a little more tightly and wait for his guest’s arrival. He sees the sheepish face of Jack Frost peek in. “I imagine that this weather is your fault.”

Jack’s face gains an annoyed look when he sees the knives, “You know that I have to do my job, even the bad weather. And why are you armed?”

America sighs, “Maine is currently healing from an injury and I learned a long time ago to have plans and a healthy dose of paranoia. I also admit that as long we do not have a repeat of 1888 with both the Schoolhouse Blizzard of the Plains and the Great Blizzard of the East Coast, I will not be too upset with you breaking in.”

Jack blushes, “I am still sorry, for getting so angry.”

“I know Jack. And you do feel sorry so stop apologizing. It happened. At least you are not like General Winter whose capacity of pity and empathy is warped.”

The winter spirit stare in annoyance, “My dear brother, is a different level of crazy.” Jack’s tone was so dry, a desert could have formed.

America tries to imagine how Russia could have come into contact with the elder winter spirit long ago. “How did the General meet Russia anyway?” He ask Jack.

The winter spirit shrugs, “From what little I know, pretty similar to how we meet. Some centuries ago, Morozko found a sad little boy and became friends, just like us.”

Alfred looks at the stained ceiling, “That makes sense. I guess.”

Maine makes soft noises that remind Alfred of a baby bison. Jack Frost leans over the Eastern state. “Is she going to be fine?”

“Other than an alarming trip to the hospital, she will be fine with hopefully some more common sense.”

Jack rolls his eyes, “Your States are a new level of crazy with changing rules. How did you survive? How did they survive?”

Alfred lovely glance at his daughter as he ran his hand through her black hair. She sighs and snuggle closer. “I may have been young, but they are worth every heartache, headache, and injury.”

Jack Frost nods in agreement with his own little smile, remembering seeing such an expression on Uncle Sandy’s face when he is with Mother Nature and the other season spirits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came from the freaky winter weather on the US East Coast on the year of 2015. I thought of and this is how the story came to pass. Very different from my first draft.


	25. Drabble 5: Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter started when I read an interesting story on Fanfiction, 'The Replacement' by Sunflowers In Moscow. It just grew into this chapter.

Jack looks around at the place in awe. It was an ever-changing place of nature. “Where are we?”

Sandy smiles and points to the ‘center’; the only place with a flat stony circular floor marked with strange glowing letters. In one elegant yet comfortable chair, that despite its diminutive size, seem to hold a large presence, was the most prettiest lady Jack have ever seen. Her dress was like moss as it grows and retracts over the floor. Her hair reminded him of thunderstorms in the blackest night. When her sun gold eyes make contact with his own blue ones, he knows… she is The Mother. There is a huge man standing next to her, his short hair frosty white just like his and his eyes a hard cold blue. His pale white skin and hair is a sharp contrast to his gray clothes that shimmers from almost white to almost black. She glides over to him, dragging the guy. She stares with warmth in her eyes.

She initiates contact with a hand touch, “Hello, Uncle Sandy tells me that your name is Jack Frost, yes?”

Jack nods mutely in awe of her warm hands. Sandy’s hands are not as warm.

“Hello, my name is Seraphina, I am Mother Nature. If you are open to to, you may call me Mother, Mom, Mommy, Mama, Mammy, Ma, Mater, every which word for Mother of your choice. Of course, you may call me Ma’am or even M if you are not comfortable with Mother. My Uncle would be pleased if you call him uncle as well.”

The man next to her scoff and start rolling his eyes only to be interrupted by a sharp poke from Uncle Sandy.

Mother starts to laugh, it was a pretty laugh, “Do not mind him, he is just jealous whenever a new winter spirit is born. He is also upset because of what I am asking of him.”

Jack looks in confusion, “Okay?”

Mother glares at the man, “Now, child of mine, please come here.”

The man reluctantly comes to her.

She smiles, “Now Jack, this is your elder brother, Morozko, he will teach you how to control your abilities.”

Jack squeaks when the large man leans over him. “Hello, new meat.”

Uncle Sandy and Mother Nature both jab the man in each foot, “Keep in mind, until I am sure you will not hurt him, Uncle Sandy be close by, to make sure any unneeded injuries do not happen.”

The elder winter spirit blusters.

Mother Nature glares down as she starts to rise and looks down at him. “Remember the Christmas Shot with Russia incident.” She smirks, “Until Jack have controlled his abilities and you two can work together and with the other family members without trying to kill each other, you are stuck with him. Of course, if you want to, I can teach him if you take over visiting Grandfather Nightmare at _night_.” Jack wonders who this Grandfather Nightmare is because Morozko suddenly is shaking his head. If the name is any indication, it is descriptive enough of why he is terrifying.

Jack opens his mouth, “Why is he called Grandfather? And why Nightmare?”

Mother Nature smiles, “He is my father, hence Grandfather to all of my children, including you. You will meet him someday, Uncle will be likely insist that he come with you. He always does when new children join the family. And he is called Nightmare because just as I am nature, he is fear and darkness.”

Uncle Sandy pats Jack in assurance, as if to say, “You will be fine.”

Jack wonders on how someone who is ‘fear and darkness’ can be the father of nature. Unless…Jack looks at ‘Uncle Sandy’. “Is Uncle Sandy really your uncle?”

Mother Nature gives a look, “You are not the first to ask that. The answer is yes.”

Uncle Sandy starts to laugh silently.

Mother Nature taps Uncle Sandy on the shoulder, drawing a fine strand of dream sand and flicks it at Jack.

As the sand hits him, Jack yawns, feeling tired all of a sudden.

Mother Nature, sweeps her arms around the young winter spirit, “But that will be tomorrow, now, time to take you to your new room.” She picks up Jack with deceptive ease and carries him. Jack thinks about protesting, but her arms are wonderfully soft and he is so tired. He falls asleep before they get to the room.

* * *

Morozko growls when Jack tugs at his coat _again_. Jack looks around him while he keeps talking and talking _and talking_. Does he come with an off switch? “We are here.”

Jack runs into the dark coat with a squawk. Jack cranes from the cold Siberian ground and looks at the imposing house, “Your friend lives here? It a…large.”

“Thank you.” Jack shrieks and jumps into his brother’s arms.

Morozko sighs, “Hello Ivan, this is my new brother, Jack Frost”

“Джек Мороз?” Mutter the Russian with a smile.

Jack blinks and leans forward, “Are you like my friend?”

Morozko lets the younger spirit down.

“Explain what you mean, yes?” Ivan says with a leery look.

“You have that aura of bigness.” Morozko cringe when he uses bigness. “Like, you are everywhere…like you are the manifestations of something that cannot be held…like … a land, a people.”

The Russian smiles, “I am Mother Russia.”

Jack blinks and nods wisely, “That explains it.”

Russia blinks, “You are not surprise.”

Jack balance onto his staff, “Nah… I once set a storm to spite an island nation.”

Morozko snickers, “I remember, Mother was annoyed.”

Jack wince in embarrassment, “Yeah, but why did she also gave me a hug and then punish me?”

Morozko shrugs, “From I gathered, your actions cause for her to win a bet, hence the hug. Better then when I caused a little Ice Age, she punishes me and stick you with me.”

Jack grimace, “I was wondering why me, I would have preferred if they stuck me with Chione or some of the girls.”

Morozko and Russia both nod with the Russian saying, “General Winter’s daughters much nicer, yes?”

Morozko rolls his eyes, “Yes, I know everyone prefer being with one of my daughters then me.”

“I am still trying to figures out on how someone like you can have such sweet kids.”

Morozko glares when Russia starts to roar with laughter, “General, I like your little brother, even if he is American.”

Morozko glares as Russia smiles benignly. The elder winter spirit grumbles out, “Nice to know you two can get along.”

* * *

It was a calm day in the South Pole. Deep inland, beyond the reach of man where only the animals and spirits live, floated two spirits. Both with white hair and glacial blue eyes. One looking to be older man while the younger looking to be barely an adult.

“Remember, we are winter. We are the rigid ice or the fluid wind. Manipulate the energy and believe in yourself. Our power starts from a single mote of dust. Have the ice grow, until you have a snowflake, a storm is the same,” General Winter intone.

Jack Frost stare, “Hmmm…”

General Winter then conjure a few ice balls, “Now let’s see if you been paying attention.”

Jack jumps back and swears and creates a wall of ice as the ice balls hits the wall.

“Good, you’re thinking little brother, now let’s see if you can fight with no injuries.”

Jack’s eyes widen in alarm, “What the…”

Morozko raised his hands and summon a wind gust. Jack return when his own stormy wind. Morozko gave a soft huff as he stumbles from the wind. With a roar, he sends an even stronger one, sending Jack with a shriek toward the ground. Jack rights himself, on the frozen ground. He spins his shepherds crook and swigs, creating a wave of icy water. Morozko grins and with a spin, sends the attack back. Jack leaps into the air throws a snow ball, finally hitting his sparring partner in the face.

Morozko pauses from his wind conjuring as his grin turns into a full smile, “Now it is war!” With and laugh, he creates two snowballs and send then to his brother.

Jack suddenly change from smug into panicky as he tries to dodge the icey balls only to get pelted in the other direction. Jack turns to see who and stare in surprise, it was 冬大神 with some of his winter sprites who decide to join. The Chinese spirit smiles smugly and before long, what was once a sparring ring turn into a full-on snowball fight.

Two girls long fully look at the snowball fight and turn their gaze to their leader and Mother. Mother Nature sighs and finally nods. Cheimon and Skaði cheer and dive into the fight. Mother Nature eyes the silent winter spirit next her, “It seem that you take more after my father.”

Itztlacoliuhqui rolls his eyes, “I was the god of Death for those blood obsess Aztec. My taste of fun is pretty warped.” He pauses as he looks at his winter born family, “It will be nice to have another winter spirit to help. Even if his turf will be more up North.”

Seraphina Pitchiner smiles wistfully, “I agree.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  
> Mother Nature/ Seraphina/ Mother/ etc [canon wise, her name is Emily Jane Pitchiner but I love the fanon name Seraphina more, so her name is Seraphina Pitchiner (in story, since her mother is a different women, she would pick a different name then the canon Ms. Pitchiner)]
> 
> Sandman/ Sanderson Mansnoozie/ Uncle Sandy
> 
> Winter spirits:  
> Jack Frost
> 
> General Winter/ Old Man Winter/ Boreas/ Father Frost/ Morozko: the father of many minor winter sprites including, Chione (snow); also known as the Crazy One by Jack
> 
> 冬大神/ Dōng Dàshén
> 
> Cheimon
> 
> Skaði
> 
> Itztlacoliuhqui


	26. Cold War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After WWII but before 1953.

Sandman is feeling troubled.

The sand is agitated. In his hands, the twisting stands of sand shine and glimmer in its usual golden light. Yet years of companionship in the deep recess of space aboard that ship, absorbing the silvery dreams of happiness, sadness, of ugly truth, and pretty lies means it developed cues that Sandy can read like a book.

The humans just ended their major war but now, there is a disturbance in the Dream. The adults start having nightmares that the children are mirroring. It time to see if Pitch Black knows what is going on.

He usually does.

* * *

Sandy shook himself of the memories of whoever this dream belongs to.

In an instant, the Boogyman rise from the shadows, a sickle in hand, Pitch Black glares at the Sandman. “Surely you did not have to dreamwalk into my territory. I was busy aiding and instilling fear.”

Sandy rolls his eyes and gestured to the ambiance of the particular dream they are in.

The Boogyman curls his lips into a snarl, “No, I did not start this. You better ask Morozko or any of the Spirits that maintain political ties to the humans if you want to know what happened recently. Now go away; I have paranoia, fear, and hysteria to spread.”

Sandy rolls his eyes again and turns to leave the dream. With a gleaming eye, Sandy sends a bird shaped strand of hope and good dreams. He leaves when the Boogyman lets out a snarl of anger. Sandy smiles to himself. He has to get his kicks sometimes. Bothering his brother-in-law never gets old.

Sandy smiles as he woke up. He starts his usual stretches as he plans. It been a while since he seen Sera’s kids. Jack Frost and Morozko are a safe bet in getting information due to their particular ties to their human nations although there the other non-nature spirits… But then again, they tend to wary of him, so Sera’s family would be a safer bet. With a wider smile, Sandy conjure a plane with plans on cornering Jack or Morozko when the chance comes.

* * *

When he found Jack Frost, he is over the city of Ottawa, he looks concerned. Sandy huffs and floats next to him.

“Hello Sandy. How are you?”

Sandy sighs in empathetic concern and grabs the sand around him to form a frowny face with a shadow.

Jack for a moment, looks confused then his face changes into a grimace, “It is creepy on how you know these things just from their dreams.”

Sandy gives a look. _Duh._

Jack rubs the back of his neck, “I don’t know much, something that started with someone named Igor Gouzenko. Colorado was the first one to let me know something was wrong with Canada.”

Sandy jerks, Canada? Mellow Canada? He the one who causing this multi-nation spike of fear?

Jacks nods, “Yeah, surprising right.” Jack turns his gaze back to the city. “Apparently, recently, this Igor was a Soviet cipher clerk. He defected to Canada and now, it known that the Soviets have a huge spy ring in the ‘Western World’.”

_Soviet?_

Jacks sees the Sandman’s face and rolls his eyes, “You know Soviet Union? What was once of Russia?” Jack gives this, ‘how can you not know this stuff’ face.

Sandy huffs and crosses his arms, countries are always changing names and borders. How is he suppose keep track? It not like he have a friendship with a Nation to tell him this stuff.

Jack saw that Sandy wants to know more, “Anyway… I was going to hunt down General Winter and find out more if you want to come. I know where he is…. I think.” Sandy nods.

* * *

“I think he’s here,” sarcastically hiss Jack Frost.

As they creep up to one of Alfred’s satellites home, suddenly their (very) strangely black clad target turns around and Jack is blasted back by a wailing wind while Sandy disperses it with a flick of his sand whips.

(Who would have thought all those sparring matches with Seraphina been so handy?)

Morozko snarls. As the force that is winter scream in rage, Sandy creates a bow and arrow and without hesitation, aim it at the raging spirit. The arrow cuts the wind and aims true and knocks out General Winter. Hopefully some good dreams will mellow him.

Jack creeps up and gulps, “I do not want to be here when he wakes up.” Sandy points questionably and Jack clarifies with a grimace, “I really do not want to explain to Alfred why Morozko is passed out in his yard, especially since his people are becoming paranoid.” Jack taps Morozko with his feet, as if to double check that the elder winter spirit is still knocked out, “I would not be surprised if he thinks that Morozko is spying for Russia.”

Sandy looks in confusion. He thought it was Canada this drama happened at.

Seeing the confusion, the younger spirit explains, “Alfred’s new boss never trusted Russia’s boss. Than Matthew find out that Alfred’s boss was in fact right about Ivan’s boss. So…”

Sandy rubs his head. Now the question is what is wrong with Morozko? Knowing that the only way to find out is to ask the elder winter spirit, Sandy conjure a dreamsand platform and raises them. Jack stumbles as the ground become sand. Jack manages to whisper a faint ‘woah.’ Sandy smiles. He does love impressing people.

* * *

They decide on Jack’s pond. It is in a modest park and more importantly, away from humans.

Sandy carefully ease Morozko into the waking world. He blinks the sleep slowly fade and gives an out of character smile. Jack steps away, instantly wary. Once Morozko remembers, he loses the smile and clutches his black coat as it changes back into its normal white.

Jack gulps for courage, “So happen with Ivan that made you unhappy?”

Morozko sniffles and tries to suppress his tears, “I watch little boy I loved become fear controlled monster,” he growls as his tries to quickly wipes his tears, only to make a teary mess.

Jack starts to silently freak out.

Sandy admit that he is little worried. Morozko is one of the toughest nature spirit he knows, for him to be acting like _that_  is many levels of worrying and wrong. Sandy and Jack look at him as he rages through his anger as he paces over the frozen lake.

All the while, he rambles about obscure cipher clerks, Royal Canadian Mounted Police, leaving USSR, concerned about the clerk and the protection of his family, war without blood. It got a bit convoluted. Suddenly, Morozko latch on to Jack. “Have your nation reacted same?”

When the question came out, Jack mouths ‘help me’.

Sandy decided that this problem is beyond his understanding. Thankfully since Sandy had drifted closer to Jack he was able to whack elder winter spirit in face, knocking him out.

Jack stare in shock, “Did you have to punch him? You could have use that dream sand.”

Sandy shrugs. Seraphina will have a better idea of what to do with her sons. Sandy beckons to Jack and he once again lifts all three of them in a bed of gold sand. This time for his niece’s home.

Dealing with nature spirits is always a headache and a half. But at least he learned what happened.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be state OCs that were influence by other state fics. For those characters I will list the name and author if you want to read it to understand the characters. For some I only used their names which I will mention.
> 
> While there are OCs, the focus of the story will be on Jack and America. But if you have an idea for a one-shot about a state and Jack I can do those if requested. While I have some ideas, I would be happy to take any request for a one-shot. But anything longer then a two shot, I do not have the patience for. 
> 
> Also while this story is completed, if I get more ideas I might publish a odd chapter or two.


End file.
